


At Our Pace

by Juudals



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Childhood Memories, Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: So many days together and sometimes just as many apart. At least when they come together again they have plenty of stories to share and even more to create as they grow closer and closer.| Collection of Kitakore oneshots/drabbles | Ratings sometimes vary |





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> While I have a lot of stuff I want to write for these two, there's some thing's I have that aren't really long enough to really be a full fics by themselves so I decide to post them here in a collection of drabbles and short stories! 
> 
> I'll be posting here and there when I finish something between the other things I'm working so please be on the look out!
> 
> And of course, I'm always open to ideas for them, canon compliant or AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For awhile now, maybe the last two weeks at least, Tomohisa's been acting a little off. Ryuji tried to think about anything recent that might have happened to cause this but he couldn't think of what it might be. As far as he knew, it wasn't anything BPro or Kitakore related so that meant it was more on a personal level. But no matter how much he wracked his brain over it, he couldn't figure out what it could be. It was obviously something important enough to bother Tomohisa but not enough to share with him...or too important to share...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Edited on: 2018/03/08

Since he'd got home, Ryuji had been watching TV but he couldn't really tell if he was taking any of it in or not. He'd start paying attention to whatever show was on at the moment only for his thoughts to drift off somewhere else before snapping back into attention and realize a different series was on.

Ryuji checked the time, letting out a sigh when he realized how late it's gotten. And that Tomohisa still hasn't come home yet. He already got a text telling him that he would be running late but Ryuji was still feeling impatient. He had wanted to try talking to his partner before going to bed but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

For awhile now, maybe the last two weeks at least, Tomohisa's been acting a little off. Ryuji tried to think about anything recent that might have happened to cause this but he couldn't think of what it might be. As far as he knew, it wasn't anything BPro or Kitakore related so that meant it was more on a personal level. But no matter how much he wracked his brain over it, he couldn't figure out what it could be. It was obviously something important enough to bother Tomohisa but not enough to share with him...or too important to share...

Heaving another sigh, Ryuji was just starting to consider heading to bed when he heard the lock to the entrance turn, announcing his partners arrival.

“I'm home.”

“Welcome back,” Ryuji looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps approach from behind. “How was work? You're not normally home this late.”

“There was a problem with one of the camera's so it took awhile to get things started again after the break ended,” Tomohisa put him bag on the floor before leaning on his arms against the back of the couch next to where Ryuji was sitting. “Sorry I'm late. You didn't have to wait up for me.”

“You waited up for me all the time,” Ryuji pointed out. Figuring now was as good a time as ever, he said, “There was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Tomohisa gave him a curious look. Ryuji took a deep breath and went straight to the point.

“You've been acting off lately. I want to know what been bothering you so much. You're not normally like this for so long.”

Tomohisa fell silent, clearly surprised. Ryuji could almost hear the thoughts bouncing around his head as he tried to come up with an answer for giving his usual calm smile.

“Nothing's bother me, Ryuji. Though I guess I have been getting a bit more tired than usual from work.”

“Liar,” Ryuji frowned. He turned on the spot so he can him better, bringing his legs up on the couch and crossing them. “I know something's wrong. You don't normally get like this for so long so I know whatever it is has to be important. So what is it? Or is it something you can't tell me?”

“...there's nothing wrong, Ryuji. You don't need to worry over it.” Tomohisa tried to reassure him but even his usual content smile was starting to look strained now. Ryuji narrowed his eyes. He wanted to question him more but Ryuji knew he wouldn't get anywhere like this. It was obvious that whatever was going through the others head, he didn't want Ryuji to know about it. The thought hurt a little but Ryuji did understand not always being able to talk about certain things with each other. He just wished Tomohisa would say he couldn't talk to him about this instead of denying anything was wrong at all.

For now, he'll just have to back off and see if things change.

“...Fine. Forget it then.”

He turned back around, letting his feet back on the floor. He started looking for the remote to turn off the TV and finally head to bed when arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back against the couch. Ryuji let out a noise, taken off guard by the sudden action. He was momentary distracted by the warmth around his shoulders that it took him a moment to properly speak.

“Tomo? What are-?” Ryuji tried to turn but was stopped as the hold around him tightened.

“Is it okay to stay like this?” Tomohisa requested. His voice was quiet, uncertain. It was something Ryuji was very unused to from his childhood friend. Whatever worry he had increased tenfold, wondering what could have brought on such a thing. So he nodded, his hands coming up to rest on the arms around him. He felt Tomohisa press his head against his neck, soft hair tickling his shoulder.

 

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that for. Ryuji didn't say anything and neither did Tomohisa. Any tension that had formed while they were talking was gradually disappearing and the arms around him slowly relaxed. Just when he was starting to think that the others back had to be getting sore from the position he was in, Tomohisa finally pulled away.

Instantly, Ryuji turned around, moving so he was kneeling on the couch and facing his partner. He couldn't find the words to describe the expression on his face but it was obvious to Ryuji that whatever Tomohisa was feeling, it was taking a toll on him. It brought out a spark of annoyance in Ryuji, knowing how often the other would take on responsibilities despite how it may not be the best thing at the time. Ever the reliable person, it was equally a flaw as much as it was a redeeming quality in him.

 

The annoying feeling grew when Tomohisa schooled his features so he had his usual composed look, thinking Ryuji hadn't seen his confliction.

 

Ryuji brought his hands up to brush against against Tomohisa's neck, moving up to hold his face in his hands. He searched the others expression, trying to find any hint as to what was going through the others mind while at the same time demanding his attention. It had been awhile since they've last been close like this. It was easier to tell now how pale the others complexion had gotten compared to it's usual tone. Ryuji moved is thumbs across his cheeks, frowning at the sight of the bags starting to form under those blue eyes. Ryuji scolded himself for taking so long to notice and even longer to do something about it. He hated not knowing what the other was thinking. What was causing him to be so restless? What was taking up his thoughts so much? And for this long?

He'd hope to find some answers but the closest thing he got was the helpless smile Tomohisa gave him.

“You're not going to tell me.” Ryuji meant it as a question but it came out more as a statement. He felt his heart drop as soon as the words left his lips. Tomohisa's smile fell just enough to be noticed.

“It's not...that I don't want to. I'm not really sure how to say it,” He admitted. A hand came up to press against one of Ryuji's, holding it in place. “I don't...I don't think I even know what it is, if I'm to be honest.”

“All I want is for you to be honest with me.” Ryuji immediately replied. “I don't care if it's good or bad or telling me to leave you alone so you can take more time to sort it out. Whatever ' _it_ ' is. You don't have to tell me everything. If I can help, I will. Just...don't pretend it's okay when I know it's not. It makes me worry even more.”

“I know. I'm sorry for worrying you.”

“Will you tell me once you figure it out?”

“I'll try.”

“I guess that's as good as I'll get from you.” Ryuji sighed, pulling his hands away.

“You don't have to phrase it that way.” Tomohisa laughed softly, showing he wasn't truly offended by Ryuji's blunt tone.

“Until you tell me what's going on, once you figure it out, here-” Ryuji did something he hadn't done since they were kids. It was embarrassing to do it now after so long but...

Placing a hand over where Tomohisa's heart was , he said, “Pain, pain, go away~”

When he pulled his hand away, he smiled up at Tomohisa and hope his cheeks weren't as red as the felt.

“There. That should tie you over for now. So no more over thinking whatever's going through that head of yours and try to take everything in stride. Even Tomo has to take a breather now and then.”

Tomohisa starred down at him. A looked of wonder crossed his features before smiling back.

“Thank you, Ryuji. I'm glad I have you by my side.” He said it so sincerely that Ryuji felt his cheeks heat up even more. Still, his smile grew from those words.

He knew he wasn't always the best when it came to comforting but if he was able to help Tomohisa even a little, he was glad to be there for him.

 


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if he did figure out what the others were up to he still had fun. He'd have to make sure to thank Yuta again when he saw him next. He remembered the parties his family used to have for him when he was little. They were never boring but they did slowly stop as he got older when everyone got busy with their work. He didn't mind but Tomohisa did. He always made sure Ryuji had something to do on his birthday and that didn't stop after the went to the Bambi school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick fic for Ryuji's birthday today! I already did some art for the day but wanted something to post here too~
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Edited on: 2018/04/03

 

“Ryu-Chan, you have to save me some cake for later!”

“Huh? Why would I do that?”

“Aw, c'mon!”

Ryuji laughed at Yuta's whining as he was finally dragged out by Goshi and Kento. It was pretty late and they were the last ones to leave. Ryuji was actually pretty surprised Goshi stuck around as long as he did but wouldn't question it. The others had left little over an hour ago, but not without Hikaru and Mikado trying their hardest to convince them to stay a little longer. Unfortunately, they had a job the next day so it couldn't be helped. Even Tsubasa had to leave early since she had errands to run in the morning for work.

Honestly, Ryuji hadn't really expected to celebrate his birthday this year. B-Pro was becoming more and more popular and with them deciding to do a party for Yashamaru this year, he didn't think it was worth trying to set up two things at once since they were pretty close togehter. He told Tomohisa just as much but looking around at the mess left behind, it shows how well his partner listened to him. Still, Ryuji couldn't find it in himself to complain. He spent the afternoon out with Yuta and Momotaro while the other set up something quick back home. He enjoyed hanging out with the both of them, using the rare opportunity to experiment some clothing ideas on Momotaro until it was time to return home.

“You shouldn't be cleaning after your own party.” Arms wrapped around Ryuji's waist from behind. He leaned into the touch, tipping his head back.

“Even though I said not to do one in the first place?”

“Even then,” Tomohisa chuckled. He took the glasses from him and placed them in the sink. “Did you have fun at least?”

“Yeah,” Ryuji pulled himself onto the counter and watched Tomohisa gather up the plates. Apparently they didn't have time to get paper ones so it they had quite a bit to clean. “But it wasn't too hard to figure out what was going on when Yuta started coming up with even more random ideas than usual so we wouldn't come back.”

“I figured as much,” Tomohise smiled. Yuta was actually pretty good at keeping a secret for the most part, when it was important. However, there were still times he slipped up, especially when it came to Ryuji. “Thank you for playing along with the surprise though.”

“I should be thanking you,” Ryuji started swinging his legs, his heels bouncing off the cupboard door. “You were the one that planned this, right? You and Yuta?”

“It's an important day to celebrate,” Tomohisa grabbed a cloth and started on cleaning the dishes. Ryuji couldn't help but smile. It was always entertaining watching him do chores. It didn't matter how mundane it was, the fact he got to see the prince doing regular chores, something he was almost at a lost about when they first moved in together, never failed to make Ryuji's day. “You said not to but I figured it was okay to ignore it.”

“Important because you ended up meeting me in the end?” Ryuji teased.

“Of course.” was the immediate reply.

“...urg, you're way too sincere sometimes.” Ryuji pulled a Chupa Chups from his pocket. With quick fingers, he removed the wrapper and let his thoughts wonder while Tomo finished cleaning up.

Even if he did figure out what the others were up to he still had fun. He'd have to make sure to thank Yuta again when he saw him next. He remembered the parties his family used to have for him when he was little. They were never boring but they did slowly stop as he got older when everyone got busy with their work. He didn't mind but Tomohisa did. He always made sure Ryuji had something to do on his birthday and that didn't stop after the went to the Bambi school. The others slowly joined them and after that Ryuji never really had a boring birthday. While he did enjoy the ones with his family, it was with his friends that he remembered the most.

In the beginning it almost felt like an obligation for them to spend time together but now that he thought about it, they all started to grow closer over the years, especially recently with Tsubasa joining them. They were a strange group but even with some conflicts they managed to make it work.

“What are you thinking about?” Ryuji glanced at the now empty sink before looking over to Tomo. Sitting on the counter like this, he was slightly taller than the other.

“Nothing much. Just that we have a lot of friends now.”

“We've always had a lot of friends,” Tomohisa put down the towel he had been drying his hands on and approached Ryuji. He fit between his legs, hands resting on Ryuji's hips. “You just like to take your time with these things.”

“Is that a roundabout way of saying I don't trust easily?” Ryuji pulled the Chupa Chups out of his mouth with a frown.

“You just like to take your time with these things,” Tomohisa repeated. “But I know you always have cared about them. Just like you care about Tsubasa now.”

Ryuji felt his face heat up but didn't comment farther.

“Well, I know it's getting late but wanna watch a movie?” he said, changing the subject.

“Sure, but you don't normally like watching movies?”

“That's mostly at the theaters but I figured this was the fastest way to fall asleep after all the sugar from today.” To prove a point, he put the lollipop back in his mouth with a grin.

“I'm guessing that means I'm supposed to be your pillow and then carry you to bed afterwards also.”

“Of course. Besides, you'd do it anyway, right?” Ryuji wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him closer. Tomohisa sighed and took the candy so he could kiss him. It was slow and full of affection that made Ryuji hum happily, moving his hands to tangle through silver strands. He could taste some of the cake from earlier that still lingered on the others lips. He wondered if his were just as sweet.

The hands on his hips pulled him closer as Tomohisa moved to place a kiss along his jaw and two more on his neck before pressing their foreheads together.

“I really can't win against you.” He murmured, a little breathless.

“Do you ever?” Ryuji smiled. He took a deep breath, hoping to ease his racing heart even a little. “Thank you. For today. You guys didn't have to but you did anyway. Thank you.”

“I'm glad you liked it, though I wish I had time to get you a present also.” Tomohisa smiled regretfully.

“If it bothers you so much you can give me one tomorrow.”

“Oh? And what would you like?”

“We have the evening free tomorrow so make me dinner,” Ryuji laughed as Tomohisa's eyes filled with shock. It wasn't a look he often saw. He leaned back so he could look at him better. “I have to know you're really practicing cooking and not just going to the others for food when I'm not here. This is a good chance to see how you've improved.”

“I'll try my best. Though I can't promise anything extravagant.” Tomohisa gave a wary smile.

“I don't want extravagant, I want Tomo's home cooking.”

“I'm not sure how I should take that.”

“Don't worry about it. Now let's go find something to watch!” Ryuji took back his lollipop then nudged Tomohisa with his leg so he could slide off the counter. After he turned off the kitchen lights, Tomohisa suddenly gave him a playful smile.

“If you're that eager to go to bed, we could just head straight there now.”

Ryuji tried and failed to suppress the blush that spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

“Shut up and pick a movie already.”

 


	3. Openness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “....You two really don't think much about doing stuff like that, huh?” Kento said suddenly. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “It's almost enviable. Not many are as open like that, let alone some in idol groups.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9 related.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Edited on: 2018/04/03

 

“Ah, we finally get a break!” Ryuji let out a relieved sigh as they entered the classroom they were using for a break room. Tomohisa watched in amusement as Ryuji's eyes instantly lit up when he spotted the Chupa Chups on the catering table set up for them. He wasn't allowed to keep his normal stash in his pockets during filming so Tomohisa knew he had to be missing them by now.

As Ryuji picked through the ones he wanted, Tomohisa grabbed the script he left on a chair earlier and made his way over to the tatami mats at the end of the room to sit. Ryuji joined him right away, crawling over his legs to sit by his right side.

“It's the first time we've done something this big, so it's a bit more work than we're used to,” Tomohisa commented. He flipped through the script, looking over the scene they just did. “Are you having fun at least?”

“I am,” Ryuji stretched out his legs. He pressed one against Tomohisa's, frowning for a moment. Tomohisa had to stifle a laugh, wondering if he was measuring the difference in length. “The director's a bit harsh with some stuff but she really seems to know what she's doing and what she wants done. I like her creativity.”

“It'll do good for us working with her. Especially as a whole, for B-Pro.” He handed the script over.

“Hm. Well, good publicity or not, I still feel bad for your fans,” Ryuji opened the script to a random page near the back. He paused as he read a few lines before continuing on. “Their poor hearts are going to break when they see their precious prince has a sadistic side.”

“The character isn't _that_ sadistic.”

“You send a group of thugs after Goshi with a grin and then walk around with one of those crop whips.” Ryuji handed the script back over and started to unwrap on of the Chupa Chups he grabbed.

“I suppose you have a point.” Tomohisa chuckled.

“Then again, the gap moe might just make them love you even more.” Ryuji added thoughtfully.

“...Gap moe?” Tomohisa wasn't sure he knew that phrase. Seeing his confusion, Ryuji took the lollipop out of his mouth to explain.

“Different from how you normally act. Or from what you normally wear. Things like that. Like when Goshi almost had to wear cat ears.”

“Ah, I see. I didn't realize there was a word for it.” Tomohisa brought a hand to his chin, thinking. “So what would yours be?”

It was Ryuji's turn to be confused. “Mine?”

“Well, you already do the angelic/devil thing very well. I'm not sure what would be different from that,” Tomohisa tried to think it over. “Maybe those times you become flustered? You're expressions do become very cute then. Ah, but you said it's different from normal so...”

“....somehow it feels like I'm being made fun of.”

“Oh? How so? That wasn't my intention.”

“Forget it,” Ryuji suddenly slumped against Tomohisa's arm, letting out a deep sigh.

“Tired?”

“Hn. There was a lot of running today,” Ryuji leaned his head against his shoulder. “What time do we go on again?”

“Assuming things go well for THRIVE's scenes, we still have just over an hour to kill before we get word on when to get ready.”

“'Kay. Give me enough time to wake up.”

“I always do,” Tomohisa reached forward to take the candy out of Ryuji's mouth and placed it in his own. “But you really shouldn't nap with this in your mouth.”

While Tomohisa knew he was blushing himself, he also knew it was no where near how brightly Ryuji's cheeks glowed from his action.

“...stupid Tomo.” he grumbled. He crossed his arms, closing his eyes. It took almost no time for Ryuji's body to completely relaxed against him, his breathing slow and steady. He always did take quick naps when they had time between jobs so it wasn't surprising how fast he could fall asleep.

Tomohisa watched him for a moment, only moving to get comfortable himself while he was being used as a makeshift pillow. He picked up the script, figuring he may as well go over his lines again even if he knew it by heart at this point.

 

“Oh? Ryu's sleeping?”

Almost a half hour later, Kento suddenly walked in and shut the door quietly behind him. He sat on a nearby chair, eyes on the dark haired boy.

“He really does fall asleep anywhere,” He laughed lightly. “Yuta mentioned it once, but I thought that was just back at home.”

“Ryuji can do pretty much anything if he's determined enough. Though that really doesn't stop him from complaining if he wakes up sore.” Tomohisa smiled warily at the thought. “I'm surprised to see you though, aren't you back early?”

“I don't have much to do with these scenes so they told me to come back here,” Kento shrugged. He then gave a teasing smirk. “Though I didn't think I'd come back to you two looking so cozy. I almost feel I'm interrupting your alone time.”

Before Tomohisa could reply, Ryuji shifted. He mumbled something in his sleep before relaxing again. Instinctively, Tomohisa brought up a hand to push back stray strands that fell across the others face. His face scrunched up, his eyes cracking open a little.

“....time?” he mumbled.

“Not yet. You can go back to sleep, Ryuji,” Tomohisa told him. Ryuji let out a huff, annoyed at being awoken. Still half asleep and probably not realizing they weren't alone anymore, he grabbed Tomohisa's arm and moved it around his shoulders so he could lean up against him better. In record time, he seemed to be back asleep as though nothing even happened.

“....You two really don't think much about doing stuff like that, huh?” Kento said suddenly. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “It's almost enviable. Not many are as open like that, let alone some in idol groups.”

“Even we can't be that open. There's still a lot we can't outright say or do with each other.” Tomohisa didn't take his eyes off of Ryuji. He took the candy out of his mouth and started to idly spin in. “Not as much as we'd like to. At least out in public like this.”

“Careful how you word that, some might take it the wrong way.”

“I meant what I said.”

“...wow. I guess even professionals waver. That makes me feel a little better now.”

Tomohisa looked up, his expression almost concerned. “Kento?”

“Don't worry about it,” Kento waved him off. He pulled his phone out as it suddenly chimed and there was a brief look of something that crossed his features but was gone before Tomohisa could identify it. Standing, Kento stretched his arms over his head. “Looks like Tsubasa is looking for me. I'm needed back already. You probably shouldn't let Ryu get too comfy there, just in case.”

“Got it,” Tomohisa nodded. He wanted to ask the other something that had been on his mind but decided against it. He'd check out his theory another time. “See you soon.”

“Yeah.”

After he was gone, Tomohisa looked back down at his partner. He thought over what Kento said, about them being lucky compared to others. He more or less had a little insight on Ryuji's feelings for him and was positive that what they felt was mutual so he didn't let what went unsaid between them bother him too much. He knew he let a bit more slip than he should have and would get scolded once Ryuji found out but they would talk it out. He then thought of the other thing Kento said and found himself hoping his friend would find someone he could open up to also, even if just a little.

 


	4. Senko Hanabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cute.”
> 
> Tomohisa looked up questioningly when Ryuji spoke but he just smiled and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something quick since my time's about to be taken up by FFXV soon!
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Edited on: 2018/04/21

“You've really never done this before, have you?” Ryuji felt like he knew the answer already but also felt like he should ask anyway.

“Not really,” Tomohisa admitted. “I didn't even know you could get ones like this until we started going to those festivals.”

“I figured as much,” Ryuji handed Tomohisa one of the sparklers.

“The wrapping is pretty.” He commented, running his fingers along it.

“That not the part you're supposed to be admiring,” Ryuji shook his head with a small smile. “Here-”

He flicked the lighter until a flame appeared. He held it out so Tomohisa could light the end of the sparkler he held then went to light his own.

There wasn't much at first and then slowly the sparks started to build up until they were full on crackling. Ryuji looked looked up to see Tomohisa's reaction since he hadn't said anything yet. The light of from the small firework reflect in wide blue eyes, almost turning them orange. His lips were forming a small 'o', a look of awe he sometimes got when he tried something he had not yet experienced.

“Cute.”

Tomohisa looked up questioningly when Ryuji spoke but he just smiled and shook his head.

 

He really could never tire of seeing Tomohisa trying out new things like this.

 


	5. First Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just like all those years ago when they played in the snow, back when they first met. Ryuji wondered if that's when his love of snow began or if existed before that day. He couldn't really remember anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though FFXV is being a major distraction, still gonna try to have a new thing up once a week!

Ryuji practically shook with excitement as he watched the numbers countdown. His foot started tapping, which amused Tomohisa.

“Impatient?” he asked.

“Like you're not either.” Ryuji gave him a knowing look.

“I can't argue that,” Tomohisa agreed with a laugh. He really was just as excited as Ryuji.

As soon as the doors opened, Ryuji grabbed Tomohisa hand and hurried to the doors. Some of the others were in the lobby but Ryuji barely spared them a glance, too focused on his task. It wasn't until he caught sight of Tsubasa that he remembered they had an interview later that afternoon.

“Ah, Kitakado-San, Korekuni-San about today-”

“We'll be back!” Ryuji interrupted whatever it was Tsubasa was about to say. He made a quick mental note to apologize later for it. They still had a few hours before they would have to leave so it wasn't as though they'd be late.

“But-”

“We'll be back in time, Tsubasa!” Tomohisa reassured her over his shoulder before Ryuji pulled him outside.

Once the cold air hit his face, Ryuji instantly broke out into a smile.

“It's really snowing!” He laughed. He let go of Tomohisa's hand so he could run out from under the canopy.

The snow melted the instant they made contact with his skin but he didn't mind. He knew it wouldn't stick around for very long, gray slush already starting to appear but Ryuji was still giddy over it all.

“It really is,” Tomohisa was smiling just as much as Ryuji. He walked over to the area beside the building where tips of the grass struggled to poke through the white blanket. He crouched down, scooping up a handful. “Too bad it won't last long.”

“There's still enough to make stuff though.” Ryuji went to some nearby bushes before joining Tomohisa. He set to work right away, smoothing out snow in his hands to form an oval. He added the berries and leaves he had grabbed and turned to Tomohisa with a delighted grin. “See? Snow bunny! Told ya we can still make things.”

 

He blinked as Tomohisa suddenly touched his hair. His smile was full of affection as he played with dark strands.

“What?”

“Your hair stands out so much against the snow, even the pink seems brighter than usual,” Tomohisa said. His hand moved to caress his cheek. “And with your face so flushed from the cold, you look like snow was made to suit you. It's quite charming.”

“....you have a really funny way of complimenting people,” Ryuji tried to shake off how his cheeks started to burn. He reached out to tug at Tomohisa's own snowy white hair. “If anyone looks like they're made for winter, it's you we should be talking about.”

“You think? How so?” He looked so genuinely confused that Ryuji just sighed and shook his head.

“Never mind.” He stood up, dusting some snow off of him. “C'mon, let's make a snowman before this all melts.”

 

It was just like all those years ago when they played in the snow, back when they first met. Ryuji wondered if that's when his love of snow began or if existed before that day. He couldn't really remember anymore. Not that it mattered much at this point, Ryuji reflected. He eyed the back of Tomohisa's head, gathering up some more snow. The first snow fall was a nostalgic time for them so they always made time to relive that memory no matter how short it was.

 

So with a quiet laugh and a mischievous smile slipping through, Ryuji lifted the newly formed snowball and wondered how far he'd could get before his partner could retaliate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it snowed a little early (like a couple months early) in Tokyo recently and you know these two would be right out the door to enjoy it while it lasted~


	6. Mistletoe~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually Ryuji made sure to keep the affection and any hints about their relationship separate from their work but today he was feeling more mischievous than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something quick for the holidays and to go with [this](https://twitter.com/14_skyes/status/811826157091885056) that I did earlier and also, I just really love [Ryuji's outfit~](https://twitter.com/Bpro_info/status/808991837981548544)
> 
> Personal life has been a bit hectic lately so haven't been able to keep up with posting but hopefully things can get back to being up once a week after the new year!
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!!

“It was just here...” Ryuji searched along the counter were he had put the hair clip. He had just set it down and couldn't understand how it could disappear so quickly like this. He didn't think even he could get away with losing a piece of his costume for the photoshoot without a few choice words from the people in charge.

“Ryuji, how are you doing?” Tomohisa had barely walked into the dressing room before Ryuji was instantly in front of him and tugging on his arm.

“Tomo, help me look!”

“Look?”

“The hair pin they gave me, I can't find it,” Ryuji explained. “It's part of the outfit so I need to have it.”

“How did you lose it so quickly? I just stepped out for a minute.” Tomohisa sighed.

“I don't lose things that often so you don't have to say it like that,” Ryuji huffed. “Now help me look.”

It was clear that Tomohisa had a counter argument but decided against doing so.

“Where did you have it last?”

“I put it down around here when I was putting this on.” Ryuji tugged at the shawl covering his shoulders.

“Are you sure it didn't just fall behind here?” Tomohisa reached between the wall and the counter. He suddenly smiled, straightening up. In his hand was the familiar star shaped pin that Ryuji had been searching for. “There we go!”

“Thanks,” Ryuji checked for any dents. Satisfied with how it looked, he smiled up at his partner. “Are we up yet?”

“Not yet. Hikaru's having trouble keeping the antlers in place so they're doing Thrives now while they fix it.”

“Hmm, his hair isn't really good for stuff like that. They should have used a headband to keep them in place, not clips.” Ryuji commented. He looked in the mirror, holding his pin up to get an idea how to place. The fake berries glittered in the light and Ryuji grinned as he got an idea.

 

“Tomo.” He gestured for Tomohisa to get closer. Checking to make sure the door was shut all the way, he grabbed Tomohisa's coat to pull him down so he was able to press his lips against the others. When he pulled back, Tomohisa's expression was full of surprise. Usually Ryuji made sure to keep the affection and any hints about their relationship separate from their work but today he was feeling more mischievous than usual.

“Gotta test out the mistletoe, right?” He winked, waving the hair pin. Tomohisa blinked, before smiling back. Though he recovered as fast a usual, Ryuji still enjoyed some of the lingering shock he wore. It wasn't often he got to see it like this.

 

“Think they'd let me keep this?” Ryuji spoke quietly with a finger to his lips, as if sharing a secret plan. “I can try to swing the outfit too~”

Tomohisa just shook his head with a laugh.

“I'm sure you can talk them into it, Ryuji.” He said before stealing a quick kiss of his own.

 


	7. Pose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! 
> 
> Something quick after seeing the [Muteki*Dangerous](https://twitter.com/TOWER_Kyoto/status/816476915296894977) standees~

“Really, you two!” The photographer burst out into laughter after taking the shots he needed. “Korekuni-Kun, I'm guessing that was your idea?”

“Maybe. You don't mind we changed it up a bit, do you?” Ryuji asked, letting his arm fall to his side.

“It worked out in this case, so I'll let it slide,” Mizushima dismissed Ryuji's question with a wave of his hand. “Do it one more time and then we'll check to see how it turned out then move on to MooNs.”

They were doing the photo's for the new B-Pro album cover. Normally they would do it all at once but because there was a bit of a scheduling conflict, Kitakore and MooNs were getting theirs done this morning while Thrive and Killer King were this afternoon. They should get here just before they're done.

 

“On my signal.” Mizushima readied the camera.

They waited and then Ryuji raised his arm and took a step forward, almost skipping, like before. He felt Tomohisa's hand brush his and had to resist the urge to look up at him.

“Okay, that's good. Quick break and after MooNs we'll talk about individual shots.” Mizushima was already walking across the room to see how the photos looked.

 

Ryuji let out a satisfied sigh but just as he went to lower his arm once more, Tomohisa had grabbed his hand to stop him. Before he could look over, Ryuji found himself being spun then pulled back towards his partner. Ryuji had to steady himself with a hand against Tomohisa's chest, who lightly placed a hand on his waist.

“Hello, Cinderella.” Tomohisa smiled down at him, blue eyes sparkling with hidden mischief.

“Hi,” Ryuji laughed, a little breathless and too taken off guard to complain. “What are you doing?”

“Just felt like dancing for a bit.” Tomohisa shrugged. Ryuji was going to reply but the sound of the others shuffling about reminded him of where they were.

“You need to pick better settings.” Ryuji rolled his eyes before pushing away. He headed straight for the refreshments table, badly needing some water. As surprisingly light as these clothes were, they were still a bit stifling.

 

“Dance with me tonight?” Tomohisa followed him.

Ryuji glanced up at him and shook his head with a small smile.

“We'll see.”

 


	8. Gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy some smol kitekore~

Ryuji blew against his hands, trying to warm them up. He wasn't sure how long he's been out here for but he knew it was long enough that his hands were starting to stiffen up.

“Are you okay?”

Ryuji looked up at the boy next to him. Though they had been playing together for this long, Ryuji realized he still hadn't asked the other boy his name.

“Yeah, just getting cold.” The boy frowned for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened.

“Oh, hold on-” His hand shot to his pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves. “Here!”

Ryuji blinked in surprise but took the gloves all the same.

“Why weren't you wearing them?”

“I kinda forgot I had them.” The other shrugged, looking embarrassed.

“Huh? Weirdo, how do you forget something like that?” Ryuji laughed as he put them on. They were loose since he had smaller hands but he didn't care. Already his hands were starting to feel warmer. “Thank you, um...”

“Tomohisa,” The boy smiled, though it fell a little as Tomohisa looked over his shoulder. “We should go back. We've been out here a while.”

“Have we?” Ryuji looked at all the little snowmen and creatures they made. Maybe they had been outside longer than he thought they were.

“We have. Let's go?” Tomohisa held out his hand for Ryuji to take. It was then Ryuji noticed how red his hands were from the cold. Ryuji frowned. Why would he give him his gloves if his own hands were obviously just as cold?

Ryuji took off the glove on his left hand and grabbed Tomohisa's, slipping it on and fitting much better than it did on him.

“What are-”

“Now we're even,” Ryuji said as he took Tomohisa's free hand with his own. They started walking back towards the building. “You get one and I get one. Oh, and my name's Ryuji.”

 

“Ryuji...” Tomohisa repeated his name as if testing it out. He seemed confused for a moment, giving Ryuji a curious look. Ryuji giggled and smiled back. He's seen that look before from when he would introduce himself and had a feeling it was for the same reason this time, too. When it became apparent that Ryuji wasn't going to clarify anything, Tomohisa just shook his head with a small laugh though Ryuji was sure he was thinking back on their conversations so far.

“Tomohisa,” Ryuji tugged on his hand to get his attention. “We're friends now, right?”

Even if they just met, Ryuji had fun with Tomohisa. He hoped he could see him again soon after this, if their parents let them after disappearing the way they did.

Tomohisa was caught off guard by the sudden question. He looked surprised but his smile returned, brighter than before, and squeezed Ryuji's hand.

“Of course!”

 


	9. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since the last posting and I apologize! Things have been all over the place with me but managed to do a thing for Valentine's Day~

Ryuji wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or sigh in exasperation. He'd been away for a the last few days doing a photoshoot out of town with Aizome and Momo and had been looking forward to relaxing after the long bus ride home.

He hadn't expected to come back to see half the kitchen a mess and the sink full of dirty dishes.

“I'm really going to start sending you to stay with the others when I leave like this,” He turned to the culprit, eyebrow raised. “I hope there's an explanation for this.”

“I tried to make another batch this morning before work,” Tomohisa smiled sheepishly. He kept fiddling with something in his sweater pocket. “I was hoping I'd get back in time to clean up before you got home.”

“Well, you did let the dishes soak, so I'll give you that,” Ryuji paused. “Wait, a batch? Did you try baking?”

“Something like that,” Tomohisa pulled a small plastic bag from his pocket and held it out.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Ryuji.”

“You...made chocolate?”

“Tried to. It was harder than I thought it would be,” Tomohisa smiled sheepishly as Ryuji accepted the gift.

“Explains the random message asking about cocoa.” Ryuji murmured, think about the text he had received yesterday. Though confused, the thought he'd be doing something like this never occurred to Ryuji. He took a piece out of the bag, noting it was a bit awkwardly cut. He glanced up at Tomo, taking in how he kept shifting from one foot to the other. Finally, Ryuji took a bite.

 

“It's...good.” He probably should have tried harder to keep the surprise out of his voice, but Ryuji was too taken off guard to remember about tact just then.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Ryuji ate another piece. “I didn't really know what to expect but it's not bad. Could be a little sweeter but it's still good.”

There was a small bitter after taste to it but Ryuji found he didn't mind it. It was a nice change from what he normally had. He wondered just how many times his partner had to try before he got it just right. How many times did he get something wrong? How did he look when it started to finally come together after trying again and again?

“I really like it,” He stepped closer to Tomohisa, standing on the tips on his toes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Tomo.”

When he pulled back, Tomo's cheeks had a slight flush, making Ryuji laugh.

“I'm glad you like it,” He smiled gently, his relief crystal clear. Ryuji smiled back, enjoying the way blue eyes seemed to radiant pure joy. He knew it meant a lot to Tomo to try something like this and on his own at that. If he was being honest with himself, Ryuji did feel a little pride over it.

“I guess this means White Day is up to me this year. That's a nice change,” he finally said. “Though Tomo, you haven't told me what kind of chocolate this is.”

“What kind?”

“Well...” Ryuji gave a playful smile. “Is this _honmei-choco_ or _giri-choco_?”

Tomohisa blinked, surprised before shaking his head with a smile.

“I wonder,” He took Ryuji's free hand, bringing it to his lips. “What if I said it was _giri_?”

“Then you're making you're own breakfast for a week.” Ryuji replied flatly, making Tomo laugh.

“I guess that answer's that,” He pulled Ryuji closer so he could place his arms around his waist. “I wouldn't want to starve in the mornings.”

“You wouldn't starve if you just got up when you're alarm first goes off,” Ryuji put his arms loosely around Tomo's neck. He swung the bag a little so it bounced off his shoulder. “Maybe that bedhead of yours is punishment for sleeping in so much.”

“Hmm, maybe. Though I'm sure there's another reason for it as well.” Tomohisa's smile was much too bright for Ryuji's liking.

“I wonder,” He pulled away, turning on his heel and made his way the door. “I'll be right back so get started on those dishes.”

“Ryuji?” Tomo looked confused at the sudden change in situation.

“I'm gonna see if Mikado has any cocoa left,” Ryuji looked over his shoulder and held up the bag of chocolates. “I haven't done homemade chocolate since I was little so you can show me how you made this since I don't really remember anymore.”

That wasn't totally true but he if he could use it as an excuse to see Tomo make something than he'd take it. He had a feeling Tomo knew this but didn't call him out on it.

“I'd be happy to show you, Ryuji.” He said instead.

 

As he headed for the MooNs apartment, Ryuji popped another piece into his mouth. He thought back to how Tomo kept playing with the bag before finally giving it to him, how he couldn't keep still while waiting for Ryuji's reaction, how pink his face had gotten.

To see the usual calm and collected Tomo get nervous over something like a Valentine's Gift made Ryuji smile even more. It was nice seeing him be the flustered one for a change. Maybe he can see it again on White Day.

 


	10. Take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some late night cuddles~

Ryuji really wasn't surprised to see that Tomohisa was still up. He had gotten some papers from his father that week and though Ryuji didn't get full details, he knew it was important enough that Tomohisa's family felt the need to send them to him. Ryuji reflected how hard Tomohisa's position must be at times, being an idol while also the only child of a family owned hospital and research facility.

He knew Tomo's family wouldn't pressure him but his friend was kind to a fault. If something came up, of course he would volunteer to help in any way possible.

So when Ryuji found him in the living room still going over everything, he knew it was time to stiep in.

Tomohisa didn't notice him until he had walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

“Ryuji-what are you-”

“You can finish that tomorrow,” Ryuji grabbed the papers and put them aside. He caught a quick glimpse of some paragraphs and saw he was correct. He really was working on some family matters. “I get that this is important but you've stayed up the last few nights going over this stuff and you kept messing up in practice today. So bed, now. Let's go.”

“I'm almost finished with-”

“So you won't have much to do tomorrow. Bed!” Ryuji pulled him to his feet and after turning off the lamp, dragged his partner to his room.

“...I'm sleeping with you tonight?”

Ryuji didn't bother looking back. He could hear the smile in Tomo's voice. He waited for him to get into the bed first before crawling in after.

“I have to make sure you don't get up again the minute I take my eyes off of you so this is the best option. Any complaints?”

“None.” They shifted around a bit, getting comfortable until Tomohisa's head rested against Ryuji's chest, his arms wrapped loosely around his waist .

“You really need to start learning to take it easy more often,” Ryuji scolded as he ran his hands through silver strands. “It doesn't do anyone any good if you exhaust yourself.”

“I must be getting bad if I'm being told this by you.” Tomohisa chuckled. Ryuji couldn't bring himself to argue. Out of the two of them, Ryuji knew he was the one that tended to overwork himself just as much as he played his pranks.

“I guess we're both guilty of it,” he says in the end. “But that just means we gotta take better care of each other so we don't over do it.”

“Hm, sounds good to me,” Tomohisa sighed. He was starting to sound more exhausted now that he was laying down.

“We don't have anything until the afternoon tomorrow so you can sleep in.” Ryuji told him. Tomo hummed in response and pulled Ryuji closer. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. Ryuji kept playing with his hair, making sure he really was out for the night before finally getting some sleep himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is gonna be longer than the rest, hopefully have it up by this weekend!


	11. Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji almost dropped the shirt he was holding onto. Tomohisa could see him fumble with the hanger for a second before getting a secure grip again. He took a deep breath, regaining his composer and glared over his shoulder.  
> “It's not a date.”  
> “It could be.”  
> “But it's not.” Ryuji put the shirt back on the rack with more force than necessary. A blush was starting to settle across his cheeks.  
> “Do you not want it to be?” Tomohisa couldn't help but smile at his reaction.  
> “It doesn't matter since it's not a date.” Ryuji said firmly.  
> “Would you want to though?”  
> “Want to what?”  
> “Go on a date with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to finally be able to post this one~  
> Six and a half pages long, been awhile since I've done one this long
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Ryuji?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“The colour's starting to fade more.” Ryuji narrowed his eyes at his reflection. He was sitting on the bathroom counter, leaning as close to the mirror as the sink would allow. Slim fingers moved through the pink strands of his hair and his frown deepened. Tomohisa had to suppress the urge to laugh at how offended his partner looked.

“Well, it has been awhile since you last got it touched up,” Tomohisa leaned against the door frame. He watched as Ryuji tilted his head this way and that, as if finding the right angle would make the colour go back to how it was before. He hadn't notice before but now that he was properly looking he could tell the vibrant colour had lost some of it's luster. “We have this Friday free, right? Why not make an appointment and we can get that shopping you've been mentioning out of the way at the same time?”

“Hmm, the way you say it almost makes it sound like you don't really want to come shopping with me.”

“Of course not. I enjoy seeing you having fun and dressing up.”

Ryuji straitened up, finally looking at Tomohisa.

“You're teasing me.” He accused with a pout. Tomohisa just smiled.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. Their recording was getting smoother so it took less time lately to finish up a song compared to before and they didn't have any interviews or photoshoots this week so once Friday came, they got up at their usual time and headed the station to get to Shibuya.

“The salon said they're not booked for anything after 1 so we have time to look around for a bit,” Ryuji removed his sunglasses and look out the train windows. They got lucky. Even though there were still plenty of people, it wasn't too crowded.. “There's this store that opened recently I've been wanting to check out so we have to stop by there at some point.”

“Have you gotten tired of making your clothes?”

“Of course not but I can't make everything, especially since we're starting to get busier with things. Plus, this gives me idea's and cute clothes are still cute clothes-” Ryuji stopped suddenly and turned to face Tomohisa. He looked him up and down with a calculated look. Tomohisa felt like he was being scrutinized and the feeling only increased when Ryuji suddenly smirked.

“We should get you some new things too!”

Tomohisa instantly became cautious. While he trusted Ryuji more than anything, he knew from experience to be careful with how he approached this.

“We don't need to do that.”

“Doesn't mean we can't anyway.”

“I'm fine with what I have.”

“Doesn't hurt to change things up a bit.”

“We're here for you.”

“Tomo needs something new every once in a while, too,” Ryuji's smirk suddenly turned into what would be an innocent smile if it weren't for the way he brought the end of his sunglasses to his lips and bit on the tip of the earpiece and narrowed his eyes. If anything, this just made Tomohisa more anxious than he was before though for an entirely different reason. “And today it's once in a while.”

He knew he couldn't win. Once Ryuji was in his element and got an idea into his head, there really was no way of restraining him. So with a sigh, Tomohisa gave in.

“Within reason, please.”

***

It didn't take long for them to walk around and Ryuji spotting a store to check out. He pulled Tomohisa in, as though he thought he would try to escape otherwise.

“You're still a medium for shirts, right?” Ryuji moved through out the shirts, his eyes scanning and taking in everything.

“I guess.” Tomohisa shrugged. Ryuji walked back over and tugged on the hood of his sweater. Tomohisa leaned down and tried not to jump at the feel of Ryuji's slim fingers brushing against his neck as he looked at the tag of his shirt.

“Hmm...” Ryuji frowned thoughtfully. He tucked the tag back in, letting Tomohisa stand up straight again. “Does it still fit okay or is it starting to get tight?”

“It's still good.”

“Really? I would've thought that with all the practice lately...” Voice trailing off, Ryuji went back to his searching.

Tomohisa just stood back, content with watching and letting Ryuji do his thing. It always was interesting to watch Ryuji when it came to shopping and fashion in general. His expressions were different compared to when they would be doing work as idols. When it came to their careers, Ryuji always full of determination to get everything perfect and have it just right. When it came to this, however, he was free to try whatever he wanted and experiment as much as he pleased without any pressure. Though still determined to get things right when he was working on his own things, his face lit up in a different way compared to when it came to music.

 

Even with their work, Tomohisa could easily see Ryuji becoming a designer in the future.

 

“Tomo, come here. I can't get your opinion on stuff if you stand over there.” Ryuji cut into his thoughts. With a smile, Tomohisa came closer. He could see a couple shirts already set aside and wondered just how much his partner would make him try on today.

“Afterwards, do you want to look for a place to have lunch?” he asked. Maybe he could take Ryuji's mind off of looking for more clothes for him.

“May as well. We'll have to kill time somehow.” Ryuji held up a long sleeved navy shirt. There were grey spirals the went up along the left side. “How's this? You don't have much dark clothing.”

“It's nice,” Tomohisa commented. “I like the pattern.”

Ryuji smiled, happy Tomohisa was going along with it. He added the shirt to the small pile and went to another nearby rack. Tomohisa sighed, smiling slightly. Ryuji really was determined it seemed. Well, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy their shopping trips though he did prefer seeing Ryuji dress up instead. He started going through places to eat at around there that he knew of when a thought occurred to him.

“...You know,” Tomohisa started. Ryuji made a sound, indicating he was listening. “This could almost count as a date.”

 

Ryuji almost dropped the shirt he was holding onto. Tomohisa could see him fumble with the hanger for a second before getting a secure grip again. He took a deep breath, regaining his composer and glared over his shoulder.

“It's not a date.”

“It could be.”

“But it's not.” Ryuji put the shirt back on the rack with more force than necessary. A blush was starting to settle across his cheeks.

“Do you not want it to be?” Tomohisa couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

“It doesn't matter since it's not a date.” Ryuji said firmly.

“Would you want to though?”

“Want to what?”

“Go on a date with me.” There must have been something in his tone when Tomohisa asked this for Ryuji paused. Almost shyly, he glanced up at Tomohisa, biting his lip as he thought over his answer. At least, Tomohisa hoped he was thinking it over.

But before either could talk any farther on the subject, someone had wandered towards them.

 

“Is there anything I...can...oh my!” The sales associate suddenly came to a halt. Her eyes were wide with surprise, a light blush creeping up her cheeks. “You're both...”

Tomohisa stepped forward immediately. He leaned down a little, a finger pressed against his lips.

“Just two people on a shopping trip,” He gave his best smile, his voice gentle. “Right, Ryu?”

He could tell Ryuji was trying hard not to roll his eyes as he laughed and Tomohisa knew exactly why. He never called called him that.

“Yup! So there really isn't much need to make a big thing out of it,” Ryuji winked, obviously recovered enough from earlier. The girls blush that had already grown from Tomohisa's smile suddenly spread even farther. “Right?”

“R-Right! Of course!” She took a step back and smiled. “Just let me know if there's anything you need help with.”

“Actually, a change room would be helpful!” Ryuji took up the offer without missing a beat, picking up the pile of clothes he left on the rack. It was then Tomohisa noticed the pants underneath and let out another a sigh. There really was no getting out of this.

***

“I can't believe you only got one thing!”

“I really don't need new clothes, Ryuji. We get plenty from our shoots-”

“I'm still going to get you something else so don't think you're off the hook just yet.” Ryuji warned. Tomohisa didn't doubt it.

“Hey, look!” Ryuji suddenly took off, dragging Tomohisa behind him. They ended up at a sweets stand. There were numerous kinds of chocolate that were arranged into different shapes from small animals to different flowers and even random objects. “They're so cute!”

“They really are.”

“Hey, there's kitty ones!” Ryuji pointed at the edge of the glass.

“Do you want to get some?” Tomohisa asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes!”

Soon Ryuji was carrying a small bag with the sweets in it. He pulled out one that was made of white and dark chocolate and admired it before popping it into his mouth with a satisfied hum.

“Mmm, it's been awhile since I've last had chocolate.” he sighed in content.

“Don't eat too many. We still haven't had lunch yet.”

“I know, I know~” Ryuji went to grab another one just as the bag was pulled out of his hands. “Hey!”

“Lunch first,” Tomohisa scolded lightly. Ryuji crossed his arms and turned away with a pout. “You need to eat something other than sweets for lunch, Ryuji.”

“I can eat both.”

“Later.”

Ryuji sulked but gave in all the same.

They looked around some more, eventually finding the store Ryuji had mentioned earlier. They probably spent the most time there, Ryuji instantly falling in love with the clothes there since they suited his own taste very well.

“Tomo, what do you think?” Ryuji came out of the change room wearing a loose cream coloured shirt the rested slightly off the shoulders so the sleeves ended just below his elbows. Underneath was a black and white striped tank top. With it he wore black leggings that had a two stripes down the sides. In his opinion, Tomohisa thought it suited Ryuji very well.

“You look great.” Apparently it was the wrong thing to say since Ryuji frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You said that about the last two outfits I tried on. You don't really care what I wear, do you?” he accused.

“Quite the opposite, I think you look lovely in whatever you wear.” Tomohisa replied honestly. Ryuji starred at him with wide eyes. With flushed cheeks, he returned to the change room, muttering, “Stupid Tomo.” just loud enough for him to hear.

It was nothing Tomohisa has never said to him before but he always liked seeing Ryuji's reactions to it; either embarrassment or just plain exasperation.

 

When they left, Ryuji was perfectly happy with his purchases. They went to a place to eat that they had been to before that served very good Tonkatsu. As they waited, they discussed a new drama that Mikado had been making them watch recently, comparing it the the few they've worked on themselves.

“You know, you could even play that rival character,” Ryuji said. “You haven't done too many rebel roles.”

“Didn't he get jumped last episode?” Tomohisa laughed. “It almost feels like you just want to see me get beat up.”

“Me? Never,” Ryuji rested his chin on his hand, grinning. “I just think it would be a nice change from the regular princely aura you give off. The rebellious son of a major corporate family who's cursing the world, always trying to prove a point and getting into fight after fight. It would be interesting to see you like that.”

“And we're back to me getting into a fight,” Tomohisa shook his head, though he was smiling himself. “Is he your favourite character?”

“Hmm, not exactly. Probably his best friend.” Ryuji looked thoughtful, surprising Tomohisa with his answer.

“The one that comes and goes a lot? What was their name again?”

“Sohma. You know it's going to be good episode when they come around and I like their scenes together. They're very compatible, even if it wasn't obvious at first. It's been showing more lately since they've been making them stick around longer.”

“It almost sounds like you want them to end up together.”

“That would be nice,” Ryuji started playing with the straw from his drink, stirring the ice around the glass. “I doubt it'll happen though.”

“Why's that?”

“It would cause too much tension if they made it not work out. They wouldn't be able to bring that person back as often. Besides,” Ryuji's tone grew soft. “Best friends shouldn't always get together.”

Tomohisa stared. Ryuji seemed determined not to meet his gaze, his eyes trained on his glass.

“True,” Tomohisa finally spoke. “But if you were with someone, wouldn't you want them to become your best friend?”

Ryuji looked up. He stopped playing with his drink, giving Tomohisa his full attention.

“You'd have to really connect with someone to make it last. Best friends doesn't always guarantee that.”

“True,” Tomohisa acknowledged. “But if their connection is strong enough and they're both willing to let it grow, it can last for a long time.”

“Some connections break.” Ryuji countered. “No matter how willing people are.”

“They do,” Tomohisa smiled gently. He stretched out his leg, knocking his foot against Ryuji's. “But doesn't that make it worth it in the end? Having that connection grow even stronger than before?”

Ryuji looked uncertain, biting his lip like he did earlier. Slowly, he pressed his foot back against Tomohisa's. Avoiding his gaze once again, Ryuji took out a lollipop despite the fact they were going to eat soon. Tomohisa didn't bother to stop him and instead focused on how Ryuji suddenly caught his foot between both his feet when he went to pull away.

They didn't say any more until their meal came and after that, conversation was more easy going. Tomohisa worried that maybe he had said too much and was happy to see Ryuji relax as the they talked of other things.

 

As they ate, their feet remained tangled underneath the table.

 

When they left for Ryuji's appointment, Tomohisa only stuck around the salon for a little bit before leaving to wander around on his own with orders to keep an eye out for anything he liked. Apparently Ryuji hadn't gotten distracted enough to forget his mission to get Tomohisa something while they were out.

As he looked around, Tomohisa thought back over Ryuji's reactions throughout the day. Maybe he should hold back a bit for now. As sure as he was about Ryuji's feelings, he didn't want to pressure him if he wasn't ready yet. Their jobs already made certain things difficult. They couldn't be careless with this.

Time went by quickly and after receiving a text from Ryuji he was soon back at the salon, standing outside since Ryuji should be out right away. As he waited, a store nearby caught Tomohisa's eye. In the window was a sundress that was white at the top and faded to pink along the bottom. The pattern almost reminded him of scattered cherry blossoms. Though tempted, Tomohisa knew better than to bring it up later. While he did miss it when Ryuji would wear certain outfits, he would let him decide on his own terms when and if he wanted to wear this kind of thing again. He would probably think Tomohisa was merely teasing him even if he did bring it up.

“Find anything?”

“No. I guess I don't have an eye for this stuff like you do,” Tomohisa shrugged before looking over at his partner. He took in Ryuji's hair, taking in how the pink was considerably brighter than before. No wonder Ryuji was in a hurry to fix it if the difference was this noticeable. He lightly brushed his hand against the coloured strands, admiring it and the light blush following the gesture. He resisted the urge to brush his knuckles against the others cheek. “It looks good. Are you happy with it?”

“...Yeah, it looks better now,” Ryuji said after a pause. “I was tempted to get it trimmed while I was there but I think I'll let it grow a bit more. The longer parts, at least.”

“I could try cutting it for you sometime-”

“No way. That's like trusting Yuta with directions,” Ryuji shot down the suggestion immediately. “Do you think we have time to stop at one last place before we have to catch the train?”

“We should, yes. Where did you want to go?”

“You'll see.”

 

They ended up going to a jewelry store they had passed by earlier. It was small and while the designs of the accessories weren't overly extravagant there was still a unique quality to them that caught the eye. Tomohisa looked around while Ryuji did his own thing. He had been looking at some bracelets when Ryuji appeared next to him.

“Find what you were looking for?” Tomohisa asked.

“Yeah, let's go.”

Once they were in a less crowded area, Ryuji turned to Tomohisa and put down his bags.

“Bend down for a sec,” Ryuji tugged on his sweater. Tomohisa complied, growing more curious as Ryuji stepped closer and put something over his head. It took longer than it should have to realize it was a necklace.

“I said I was still going to get you something and it's not clothes so you can't complain,” Ryuji crossed his arms and gave him a look, daring him to argue. “It's not too flashy either so it should go with most of your outfits. The casual ones at least.”

The chain was long, the pendant-a silver crown-at the end resting just below the middle of his chest. It was a simple design that made Tomohisa smile.

“It's like our symbol.” he commented. He ran his thumb against the smooth surface.

“I like our design more but I thought this was good too,” Ryuji shrugged. “So? What do you think?”

“I like it a lot. Thank you, Ryuji,” Tomohisa let of the pendant and smiled at him. “You really didn't have to get me something though.”

“You're always getting me stuff,” Ryuji waved him off. “I appreciate it but I want to get you things sometimes, too. You're just boring to shop for since you'd be good with pretty much anything.”

“Of course, I'd love anything Ryuji decided to get me.” Tomohisa spoke sincerely.

“Like I said,” Ryuji sighed though his blush betrayed how pleased he was. “Anyway, anything else you want to look at before we leave?”

“I'm good.”

“Then let's head home.” Ryuji went to pick up his bags but Tomohisa took the last one before he could grab it. Ryuji gave a questioning look. Tomohisa shrugged in response, his smile growing as Ryuji shook his head, fighting one of his own.

 

* * *

 

Once home, Ryuji took his bags to his room right away. As he put his new clothes away he let his thoughts wander. To say that Tomo had taken him off guard with the date comment earlier today would be an understatement. At first he thought he was just being teased like always but then he sounded sincere when asking if Ryuji would want to go on one. So much that Ryuji felt that part he constantly held back feel a little hope. Hope that grew through out the day.

 

He never did give an answer.

 

Ryuji left his room to find Tomohisa in the kitchen. Ryuji watched him for a moment, biting his lip. Taking a deep breath, he approached him before he could talk himself out it.

“Tomo.”

“Hey,” Tomohisa turned to him, leaning against the counter. “Got everything put away?”

“Not yet,” Ryuji was less than a foot away. “Thanks. For coming with me today. I had fun.”

“So did I,” Tomohisa gave him a curious look, trying to figure out what he was up to. “I enjoy spending time with you.”

He really didn't make this easy, Ryuji thought. He tugged at the necklace Tomohisa still wore, who obeyed the silent command to lean down.

Stretching up onto the tips of his toes, Ryuji pressed his lips against Tomohisa's cheek. When he pulled back, he almost burst out laughing at the look on his friends face if only he weren't distracted by how fast his own heart was beating.

“It still wasn't a date.” Ryuji tried to stay firm but found himself having a hard time to suppress the urge to smile. It grew even more difficult once Tomohisa recovered enough to smile back at him, his eyes sparkling like crystal.

“Then what was that?” He asked.

“Not a date.” Ryuji stretched up to kiss him once more, this time dangerously close to the others lips. He went to pull away when an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. His eyes widened as Tomohisa turned his head, their lips just barely brushing.

“And now?” His voice was soft, gentle. Ryuji felt his head spin. He struggled to focus his thoughts.

“Well, if-if it was...” He turned his head, bumping their noses together and creating a little more distance between their lips even if it wasn't by much. His eyes closed as he got distracted by the others scent.

“If it was...?”

“I don't kiss on the lips on the first date.” Ryuji finally recovered and pulled back with a sly smile while trying to ignore the ringing in his ears. Tomohisa didn't stop him as he stepped back.

“Is that so?” He chuckled lightly. “I guess I'll have to work harder on taking you out more often.”

“I guess you will,” As he headed back to his room, Ryuji added, “If you catch me at the right moment, I might go see that movie you've been bugging about. Dinner is usually a good bribe. If a date were ever to happen, of course.”

“Of course,” he could hear Tomohisa laugh. “Anywhere you want, Ryuji.”

 

Back in his room, Ryuji fell onto his bed. He pressed his face into a pillow, trying his hardest to force the blush that was quickly spreading to go away.

“Stupid Tomo.” He muttered even though he really couldn't stop himself from smiling. So much for the day not turning into a date. He didn't care what anyone said, Tomo was just as bad as he was at getting his way in the end.

 


	12. White Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early White Day thing since I'll be busy on the 14th
> 
> Also won't be a post next week as a birthday gift to myself but will definitely have something for Tomo's birthday~

When Ryuji slipped into Tomohisa's room, he wasn't all too surprised to see he was still asleep considering the time. Even so...

“Guess it was too much to hope you'd get up on your own,” He sighed. As he approached the bed, he called out, “Tomo. Tomo, wake up!”

When he still got no reaction, he debated opening the curtains but realized it still wasn't bright enough to really do much. With a frown, he placed the stuff he'd been carrying onto the nightstand and went to shake the others shoulder.

“I'm leaving soon. You said to wake you up before I go.” It was always a challenge to wake up his partner, let alone doing it at 6 in the morning. He wouldn't normally bother waking him but Tomo had insisted that he let him know when he was leaving.

Finally, Tomohisa rolled onto his back to face him. Ryuji could see a sliver of blue through messy bangs.

“Morning, sleepy head.”

“Morning...” Tomohisa yawned. “Time...?”

“Just after 6,” Ryuji sat on the edge of the bed. “I'll be leaving soon. The others will probably be downstairs soon if they're not already.”

“Excited?”

“A little. It's last minute but it'll be fun to see how well Kento lasts in the woods. We gotta record the episodes when they air.” Even in the dim light, the mischievous glint in Ryuji's eyes was unmistakable.

He was going to appear on a show along with Mikado, Momo, and Aizome that revolved around camping and doing certain tasks for a week. It was a sudden offer to be guests on it and took some shuffling of schedules, but they managed to make it work out.

“Don't torture him too much.” Tomohisa said, though his smile took away from the scolding. With a laugh, Ryuji winked.

“I'll be on my best behavior.”

“I'm sure you will.”

“Always am. Also, before I forget, there's still some left overs in the fridge and we just went grocery shopping a couple days ago so you should be able to do some basic stuff. If not, the others shouldn't care if you go over. Try not to get too much take out-”

“You're only going for a week, Ryuji.” Tomohisa finally sat up, shaking his head. Ryuji wasn't sure if it was at him or to get his bangs out of the way.

“A week is forever in your case.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Ryuji. Have fun.”

“No messes when I get back.” Ryuji leaned forward to kiss him softly. Tomohisa hummed, smiling against his lips and bringing up a hand to caress his cheek. Suddenly, Ryuji found himself being pulled until he was in the others lap.

“Tomo-” Ryuji was cut off as Tomohisa kissed him again. Hands moved up and down his sides, making him shiver before resting on his hips. Ryuji sighed, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

He supposed he could be a little indulgent for a few minutes.

 

“ _Only_ a week, huh?” Ryuji couldn't help but smile when he pulled away.

“A week is forever, remember?” Tomohisa replied. Ryuji laughed, nipping at his bottom lip. Tomohisa wrapped his arms fully around him, pulling him even closer. When he started to kiss along his neck, Ryuji took a deep breath to steel himself and pushed the other away.

“Okay, that's enough,” He murmured. “I'm going to be late at this rate and I don't need any marks to tell them why.”

“Just tell them you slept in.” Tomohisa grinned playfully.

“Not a chance,” Ryuji tried to sound firm, and would have succeeded if he didn't sound so breathless. He removed Tomohisa's hands so he could get off the bed. Once back on his feet, he ran a hand through his hair to hopefully try to tame it again. “I'll text you when we get there. If we're able to, anyway. Try not to sleep in.”

“I know. See you later, Ryuji.”

“Bye-Bye.” With a wave, Ryuji left.

 

When Tomohisa woke up again a few hours later, there was a white rose on the nightstand that he failed to notice earlier. He smiled, picking it up and holding it to his nose. It was a nice change, being the one to receive a gift in return. He picked up the card that was placed next to it.

“ _Happy White Day, Prince_

_I know plans got changed_

_but try not to miss me too much while I'm gone_

_~Ryuji”_

“Only a week...” He murmured. Hopefully this week really won't feel like forever.

 


	13. Happy Birthday2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be busy the next couple of days so posting Tomo's birthday fic early~   
> Next one will be up this weekend!

“You really don't wanna go out today?” Tomohisa smiled as he was asked this for the third time that that morning.

“Yes, Ryuji,” once he put the last of the dishes away, he turned around to lean against the counter to look where Ryuji sat on the island. “Just staying at home sounds nice.”

“You're sure?” Ryuji still looked skeptical.

“It makes more sense to wait for the weekend since we're all busy this week,” Tomohisa pointed out. “Today can be just with us.”

“Just us, huh...” Ryuji mumbled before sliding off the counter. “Well, I'm not waiting for the weekend to give you your gift so you'll have to deal with it.”

Tomohisa watched him go, smiling. It seemed like Ryuji was more excited about today than he was if how quickly he went to his room was any indication. Once he return, he was hiding whatever he got behind his back.

“I didn't have time to wrap it so close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Tomohisa obeyed and a second later something reasonably heavy was placed in his hold. “Okay, open them.”

Tomohisa did so, and found himself unable to tear his gaze as shock filled him.

“This is...”

“You had a copy when we were little. When it got wrecked you said you weren't able to find it again. I forgot the title so I called the house and they ended up finding a picture that had the book in it. After that it was pretty easy to find after searching a bit online.”

It was a book, a little bigger than your average one and reasonably thick. Bright dots that were supposed to resemble stars decorated the cover along with some familiar constellations. Despite how long it's been since he's last seen it, nostalgia filled him in an instant.

“So? Do you like it?” Ryuji asked when he continued to stare.

“I love it. Thank you, Ryuji.” Tomohisa placed the book on the counter so he could hug him. He remembered this book very well and the countless nights he stayed up reading it over and over. The many times he read it with Ryuji whenever he'd stay over and the look of awe he wore when Tomo would explain about certain stars and show him the constellations within the book. He'd been heartbroken when it got wrecked and couldn't find it again afterwards.

 

He never thought Ryuji would find it again for him after all this time.

 

“I'm glad,” Ryuji had his arms around his waist. “Good to know I can still surprise you with this stuff.”

“You never fail to surprise me.” Tomohisa leaned down to kiss him. First on his cheek then on the lips. “Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you , too,” Ryuji smiled, a soft blush settling across his cheeks. He reached around Tomohisa for the book before taking his hand and leading him to the living room. “Now let's check this thing out and see if it was as good as I remember.”

“I never realized you liked it that much.”

“Hmm, I wouldn't say it like that exactly.” Ryuji waited for Tomohisa to get settled across the couch first before sitting in his lap, their legs quickly becoming tangled. Tomohisa wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him against his chest. He could easily see the book like this.

“Oh? How would you say it then?” He asked.

“I mostly liked it when you explained everything,” Ryuji opened the book to a random page and began to idly flip through it. “It made more sense that way and you'd get really excited talking about it. It was cute to watch.”

“You thought I was cute back then?” Tomohisa smiled.

“Yup.” Ryuji paused at a page that had a few of the zodiac constellations on it. “Hey, wasn't this one of the first things you showed me?”

“It was,” Tomohisa released his hold briefly to turn a couple more pages. “Right here. Scorpio. This ones yours.”

“I know that.” Ryuji traced his finger along the line; first across then down, following the curl at the end. “Yours was Leo?”

“Aries.”

“Really? Hmm, you're more of a lion.” Ryuji went back to where he originally was.

Tomohisa watched him for a moment before asking, his tone a little teasing, “Was I only cute back then?” Ryuji paused. He tipped his head back to look at him, brow raised.

“If that's your way of getting me to compliment you, it won't work, birthday or not.” He stated bluntly. Tomohisa laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“Worth a try.”

“I'm sure it was,” Ryuji rolled his eyes. As he turned back to the book, Tomohisa heard him mumble, “more handsome than anything.” Tomohisa tightened his hold briefly and Ryuji ducked his head.

They looked through the book for a bit longer, commenting on what things they remembered from the first time the read it. Occasionally, Ryuji would ask for clarification on something and commenting on the names he thought were silly. Tomohisa was more than happy to tell him what he wanted to know and laughed at the commentary that came with it. They spent the next hour like this until Ryuji had put the book aside and was started tracing along the palm of Tomohisa's right hand. It tickled a little, his fingers twitching every now and then.

“So this is really okay for today?” Ryuji suddenly asked.

“Does it really bother you that much?”

“I wouldn't say bother....I just feel like I should do more for you, considering how all out you tend to go. It doesn't really seem fair.” Ryuji pressed their hands together, comparing the difference in size.

Tomohisa thought over his answer as he laced their fingers together. In the days leading up to their new album that recently came out and after it's release, they've been busy with magazine interviews and TV appearances; sometimes together, sometimes separately. Ryuji had even left to film a show with some of the others for a week. With their schedules being all over the place, their time together was scarce despite living together.

He brought their hands up so he could place a kiss on Ryuji's fingers.

“This is more than enough,” He kissed his hand a second time. “Just spending time with you is all I could want for today.”

“Hm, just for today, huh?” Ryuji pulled his hand away only to take hold of Tomohisa's again in both of his.

“Is that your way of getting me to say I always want to spend time with you?”

“You'd tell me that anyway without any encouragement.” He didn't have to look to know Ryuji was rolling his eyes.

“True,” Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the others neck and murmured, “I'd like to spend forever with you, if I'm being honest.”

Ryuji stiffened in his arms. His grip on his hand grew tight before letting go to hide his face in his hands with a groan.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“You...wow...” Ryuji glared over his shoulder, his face flushed. “I swear you think you can get away with saying this stuff just because it's your birthday.”

“I just said how I honestly feel.”

Ryuji didn't say anything. He looked away, giving Tomohisa a clear view of how red his ears were and how the blush spread down his neck. Tomohisa was tempted to kiss there again but before he could do little more than entertain the thought, Ryuji suddenly fell back against him, winding Tomohisa in the process.

“Let's save the forever talk for another time, I wanna read this. Seriously, forever...Tomo, what goes through you're head sometimes? On second thought, I don't want to know-”

Tomohisa rubbed at his chest just above Ryuji's head and laughed. Ryuji always did have a small habit of rambling when he was embarrassed.

“I look forward to it.”

 


	14. This Way Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's a weekend update!!

"May I have this dance?"

Ryuji, who was laying on his stomach along the couch, looked up from his magazine to see Tomohisa bowed in front of him, hand extended in invitation. It was then he finally took in the music that he had failed to notice in his reading.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking for a dance I believe you still owe me."

"I believe I said ' _we'll see_ '" Ryuji corrected. He starred at the hand still held out to him then up into blue eyes. With a sigh, he tossed the magazine aside. "Fine."

Tomohisa grinned as Ryuji took his hand and helped him to his feet. He lead him over to where there was some free space. It was a steady song so Ryuji placed his free hand on Tomohisa's shoulder just as the other placed one on his waist.

 

“You do realize we dance several times a week, right?”

“Not like this,” Tomohisa turned them. “We haven't danced like this in a long time. Remember those lessons our moms made us take?"

"I remember the teacher trying to pair me up with another boy on the first day." Ryuji replied. He remembered those lessons well. At the time he was usually shorter than his partners and it did irk him at the time but he did like how quickly he seemed to catch on to it. He remembered practicing sometimes with Tomo back at home and both being bad for stepping on each others feet, even accidentally knocking over a few things. While this type of dancing wasn't his favourite, he did have some fun memories with it. "I wasn't even wearing a dress to those lessons."

“That one red dress always looked nice, especially when you would spin in it,” Tomohisa reminisced with a fond look. “The one with the ribbon. You wore it to a Christmas party. It sparkled in the light when we were dancing.”

“Of all the things you remember,” Ryuji sighed then got a thoughtful look. “It was a nice shade though. A shame that stain never came out.”

“It was. But even when you wore one, it didn't change your preference for leading."

"You're just too much of a pushover so it's easy to lead." As if to prove a point, Ryuji made them spin and stepped forward twice. Tomohisa laughed, almost stumbling.

“Ryuji, you're going to make us break something again.” He switched hands and started leading the other way. Ryuji's foot brushed against the leg of the coffee table. “See? We almost ran into table.”

“There's nothing really in here to break and besides, it was Tomo's fault that vase broke back then!” Ryuji argued. He eyed the table, trying not to think how painful it would've been to trip over it.

“Oh? I'm pretty sure you were leading that time.” Tomohisa pulled him closer, his hand moving to Ryuji's lower back, his eyes sparkling. Ryuji looked up at him, brow raised.

“You're the one that spins your partner without warning all the time so it was your fault.”

“You mean like this?” Tomohisa took a step back and before Ryuji could react, he found himself being twirled. When he was pulled back in, he gripped onto Tomohisa's shirt, trying to get his bearings back from the sudden movement.

“Yes, like that!” Ryuji tried to sound annoyed but it was contradicted by his smile. He tightened his hold on Tomohisa's shirt, pulling him down to his height. Their foreheads pressed together, giving him a clear view of the playful glint in the others eyes. “A warning would've been nice.”

“Then it wouldn't have been a surprise.”

“You're impossible.”

“Get ready-” Ryuji let go just in time as he was spun once more. He couldn't stop laughing when Tomohisa pulled him back in, this time wrapping his arms around him so Ryuji had his back pressed against his chest and swayed back and forth. They were long past following the beat of the song.

“Really?”

“You said to give a warning.”

“Hm, and the Prince always listens to what he's told, right?” Ryuji teased.

“Absolutely,” Tomo leaned down, his mouth near Ryuji's ear. "Are you having fun, Princess?"

"Yes." Ryuji blushed. He rolled his eyes but was still smiling all the same. “You're still impossible though.”

"Ryuji." Placing a hand on his cheek, Tomohisa turned Ryuji's head just enough to face him. Ryuji blinked, suddenly very aware now of how warm Tomo's chest was against his back and how close they really were. His gaze flickered between the others lips to his eyes and back again before tilting his head up, just able to lightly brush their lips together. Tomo released his hold on him so he could turn around properly and wrap his arms around the others neck.

Ryuji opened his mouth when Tomo nipped at his lip, letting out a moan when he felt the others tongue slid against his own. As their kiss deepened, Ryuji sighed when hands slipped under his shirt and dragged his nails against the back of the others neck in response, smiling when he felt Tomo shiver.

“We should do this more often." Tomohisa murmured against his lips before kissing his cheek.

"Hm, I think we kiss enough as it is." Ryuji responded, making him laugh.

"Well, that too," he ran his hands up and down his back, Ryuji's shirt lifting slightly from the action, and pulled him closer while slowly swaying and spinning them around. Ryuji shivered, enjoying the feeling against his skin. "I meant this. Just us, dancing for the fun of it and not for work."

"I could get into that," Ryuji pulled back. “Maybe- _whoa_ -!" Ryuji closed his eyes as his legs were suddenly knocked from under him and found himself falling backwards.

 

With the back of his legs throbbing slightly as they hung over the arm of the couch, he opened his eyes to glare up at his partner. Tomo gave a sheepish look. Thankfully, he was able to catch himself with one hand on the back cushion and the other next to Ryuji's head so he wouldn't crush him.

"All this room and you still run us into the couch," Ryuji grumbled. "This is why I try to lead."

"Sorry." Tomohisa smiled. “At least it's better than the coffee table?” Ryuji gave an unimpressed look and sighed.

"You're lucky you're cute." He said as he loosely placed his arms around Tomo's neck. "Are you going to let me up?"

"Hm, I'm rather fond of this position," Balancing his weight on his left hand, Tomohisa used his right to move stray hair from Ryuji's face. He gently caressed his cheek with the back of his knuckles and murmured, "You're so beautiful, Ryuji."

Ryuji's heart skipped a beat from the sudden compliment, a deep blush settling across his cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself," he took the hand against his cheek, turning his head to place a kiss against Tomohisa's palm. “Now let me up, please.”

Tomohisa straightened up, allowing Ryuji to sit up. As he did, he realized how much his shirt had ridden up when they fell.

“Fond of it, indeed.” Ryuji muttered, feeling flushed all over again as he readjusted it. He narrowed his eyes up at Tomohisa, who had the decency to look a bit flustered himself. As if in apology, he held out a hand like earlier with a hesitant smile.

Unable to resist smiling back, Ryuji shook his head and took the hand once more.

“You're not allowed to lead anymore.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a reason I updated so quickly this time around. Due to health reasons, I'll be going on bit of a semi-hiatus starting the 5th. I wish I could leave you all with something longer but still happy with this! It was probably one of my top favourites to write so far!
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but it will definitely won't be longer than 3 weeks!  
> (just under a month is fine right? ^.^;)


	15. Hair Clip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!!
> 
> I'm sorry for being gone for so long but I am doing better and able to more or less write again and managed do this up quickly because I hated not posting after so long! 
> 
> I don't know if I'll be able to post stuff every week again but definitely won't be as long of a wait again~
> 
> Enjoy!! ^^

Ryuji ran a hand through his hair, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. He was going out with Tatsuhiro and Hikaru soon but he couldn't figure out what to do about his hair. Normally he would pull some of it back with the hair clip he was rather fond of but it broke recently so that option was out. He supposed he could hunt down some bobby pins but he was pretty sure he was all out. Just where did they always disappear too...

“Ryuji? You haven't left yet?”

Tomohisa had joined him in the bathroom.

“I'm leaving soon but my hair's bugging me...” Ryuji dropped his hand to his side. He would just have to leave it the way it was then. Tomohisa gave him a considering look then his widened as a thought struck him.

“Oh, that's right! I almost forgot...” Tomohisa suddenly left. A moment later he returned, smiling brightly. He kept a hand behind his back, which answered half of Ryuji's curiosity. “Close your eyes.”

“...what did you...?” He tried to peer around the prince, but Tomohisa turned away from him.

“Just close your eyes.”

Ryuji sighed but listened all the same. A hand moved his hair aside and he felt something-a clip?-slide against to hold it in place. His head was turned to the side, probably to see how well it would hold.

“Okay.” Ryuji opened his eyes as the hand fell away and turned to face the mirror.

It really was a hair clip. It was shaped like a crescent moon with stars along the curve. Between each star was a jewel that was a familiar shade of blue. Ryuji leaned closer to the mirror and saw a design of elegant twists and turns engraved into the moon, giving it a unique quality.

 

It was beautiful. It left him speechless.

Trust Tomo to go overboard with something as simple as a hair clip.

 

He touched it gently, running a finger along the jewels and said, “If these are real I'm making you return it right now.”

Beside him, Tomohisa laughed.

“Remember that jewelry store you took me to? I stopped by there while I was out with Kento. You've mentioned that you needed some new clips since that one you liked broke last week. This was displayed in the window and I thought it would suit you.”

Ryuji didn't miss the fact that he didn't answer the question and tried to remember the price range the store had. Not that he didn't like the gift, but his partner wasn't known for exactly thinking purchases through all the time.

“Don't worry. It wasn't too expensive.” Tomohisa tried to reassure him when Ryuji stayed silent.

“You do realize that isn't reassuring coming from you, right?” Ryuji rolled his eyes. He looked back into the mirror, turning his head to watch the light reflect off the clip. It wasn't the first time Tomohisa had suddenly given him a gift for no reason other than he just felt like it. Ryuji didn't mind though he learned a long time ago to question him on certain things. A simply gift to Tomo didn't always mean a simple one to everyone else.

Still, he always appreciated it nonetheless and at times it showed Tomo really did listen closely when Ryuji talked about needing certain things, like now. He would also be lying if he said he didn't like getting this kind of attention from the prince. It always gave him warm feeling knowing he was being thought of like this.

“I really like it. It's beautiful. Thanks, Tomo,” Ryuji stepped closer to him and stretched to his toes so he could kiss him on the cheek. “Help me find an outfit to go with it? It doesn't really suit what I'm wearing right now.”

Tomohisa smiled and agreed to the request and followed him to his room. Ryuji was sure his friends wouldn't mind too much if he was a little late meeting up with them.

 


	16. Warm Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get something done this week! a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶l̶m̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶d̶a̶m̶a̶g̶e̶d̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶l̶a̶p̶t̶o̶p̶ ̶d̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶o̶
> 
> Based off the [Midsummer's Blind Panic!? ](http://bprogame.tumblr.com/post/158143259638/b-project-midsummers-blind-panic) drama cd!

"That Yuta...I can't believe he got lost even though he was with all of us. I swear if he wondered off for some stupid reason..."

"He was just with us so he couldn't have gotten too far."

"Don't jinx it." Ryuji tucked some hair behind his ear and looked around. They split up from the others to go look for Yuta once they realized he wasn't there anymore. It's not the first time it's happened but with it being so dark out and the temperature dropping over night it did worry him. “If we don't find him, hopefully Tatsu and Hikaru will. Last thing we need is for him to get hurt out here.”

“Yuta may be clumsy but he's usually pretty good at finding familiar places again.” Tomohisa pointed out. “With any luck, he'll end up where we started or back at the shrine.”

“I suppose...”

The bushes rustled. A second later, something small bolted out to the other side of the path right in front of Ryuji. He jolted back, crashing into Tomohisa.

"Ryuji? Are you okay?" Tomohisa held onto Ryuji's arms, steadying him.

"Ye-yeah. Just startled. It was probably squirrel or something," Ryuji let out a sigh. He normally wasn't one to be caught up by these things but while Yuta was the main reason he came with Tomo, he also didn't want to be separated from him. He didn't want to admit it, but everyone freaking out earlier did get to him a little. Once he was a bit calmer he realized he was still leaning back against Tomohisa's chest, the others hands still resting on his arms. He titled his head back to look at him. "Tomo, you can let me go now."

“Are you okay now?”

“Of course!”

“If you're sure.” Once he was released, Ryuji realized how much it's cooled down already. He was almost tempted to go back into his arms but stopped himself before the thought could fully form. Tomohisa seemed to misinterpret his silence for something else and gently took Ryuji's hand.

"If you're still scared I could hold your hand."

"I wasn't scared! And I'm not holding your hand!" Ryuji pulled away and started walking ahead. He heard Tomohisa chuckle as he followed.

"We used to hold hands all the time when we would go for walks."

"That was when we were kids." Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Besides, someone might see."

"So if we wouldn't be seen you wouldn't mind holding hands?"

"That's not what I...Tomo's twisting my words." Ryuji could feel his face warm up and was thankful it was dark out. Of course Tomo would tease him with this. Truth was, he didn't mind the idea of it. He was starting to feel the cold more and didn't bring a sweater since he didn't think they'd be out for this long. Tomo always had warm hands, even in the summer, but his touch reminded Ryuji of snowy days and playful adventures. Ryuji would always take his hand and pull him into whatever he wanted to do at the time. He briefly wondered at what point Tomohisa became the one to take his hand and shook his head. Now wasn't the time for this. He pushed away his thoughts and focused on looking for Yuta.

 

Their search continued for several more minutes until Ryuji's phone started ringing. He was confused as to why Tsubasa was calling him until he answered and realized it was Yuta. They ran into each other at the shine and thankfully Tsubasa had her phone so they could know Yuta was alright. Ryuji wasn't impressed and started lecturing him until Tomo took his phone from him. After gathering that Yuta really was okay and waiting at the shrine, he hung up and sent a quick message to update Tatsuhiro and Hikaru.

"You know, we really should look into getting one of those child leashes for him so this doesn't keep happening." Ryuji grumbled. Now that he knew he was okay, he was no longer worried and was just plain annoyed now. “I'm sure they have sheep ones he'd like.”

"Child...leashes? Sheep?" Tomohisa looked very confused.

"Yup. They look like backpacks with an animal design with a strap attached so kids don't go wandering off."

"...that sounds...slightly concerning."

"I thought about getting you one once." Ryuji glanced up at him.

"What?"

"The first time we came to Kyoto. You kept disappearing on me when we went sight seeing," Ryuji grinned. "There was even a cute lion one that I saw online."

"....I see." Tomohisa's expression became even more confused, as if he were trying to picture it. Ryuji shook his head and laughed.

“I'll show you when we get back to the hotel.” Ryuji promised. For the second time that night, Tomohisa took his hand once more.

“...Ryuji...you're not actually going to get one, are you?”

“Depends. If you disappear on me like Yuta did, I'll even get the both of you matching ones that attach you two together.”

“I really can't tell if you're joking or not.” Tomohisa admitted.

“Good, that's the point,” Even in the dark, mischief sparkled brightly in Ryuji's eyes. He figured there wasn't any harm in keeping his partner on his toes for a while. At least for the rest of their trip. He glanced at their hands and quickly looked away again. He really had to dismiss his earlier thoughts. “Now hurry up! The faster we get to the shrine, the faster we can get back to the hotel and out of the cold.”

As he went to pull his hand away, Tomohisa held on and gave a small smile.

“Just until we get to the shrine? I wouldn't like it if Ryuji got lost also.”

“Just why do you think I would get lost...” Ryuji muttered. He looked away for a second then glance back up. “...fine. Just until the shrine.”

Tomohisa's smile became softer at his response and Ryuji felt his breath catch. As they continued forward, their hands locked together, Ryuji wondered when it started to get so warm out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do some more "Unrequited-But-Not-Really" stuff with these two and figured this was a good start to try it out~


	17. Time Overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I saw [this photo ](https://yoyaku-top10.jp/u/a/MjI4NTc) from the app preview I knew I had to write something for it~
> 
> Also have another idea for something based off it so look forward to that in the future!

“It's nice to get so many letters like this. I wish we could reply to every one of them.”

“That would take a long time. We could try but by the time we'd finish we would just have even more to reply to.” Ryuji reached over to toss the last letter onto the coffee table. He crossed his arms across Tomohisa's lap, settling down there once more. Like earlier, Tomohisa returned to playing with his hair. It had been distracting when Ryuji had been trying to read but now he welcomed it, closing his eyes as fingers weaved through his hair.

He really did enjoy it when Tomo played with his hair. It's helped him fall asleep many times, mostly on nights when he was exhausted but sleep just wouldn't come no matter how much passed and he started to over think things. It was comforting having Tomo close like this.

Just when he was starting to doze off, Tomo spoke.

 

“Are you falling asleep on me?”

“Maybe.” Ryuji smiled as nails scraped against his scalp.

“heh, you look like a kitten curled up like this. I almost expect you to start purring.”

“Don't hold your breath.”

“Your hair is really soft. Even in the mornings it doesn't look like it has many tangles.”

“Compared to your bedhead, mine looks normal,” Ryuji titled his head back. “A certain someone would have nice hair too if he'd learn to dry it properly before bed.”

“Isn't that what I have Ryuji for?”

“What am I, your personal hair dryer...” Ryuji muttered. He looked over at the coffee table as his phone vibrated. Pushing off of Tomohisa, he tried reaching for it but before he could grab it he was stopped as arms wrapped around his waist to pull him back.

“Hey...” He looked back only to get a shrug in return. Ryuji tried reaching for it again only to be pulled back once more. “Tomo!”

“It's our day off.”

“That doesn't mean I can't look at my messages.” Ryuji rolled his eyes.

“What if it's an invite to go somewhere?”

“Then I'll turn it down.”

“Really?”

“Well, unless it's Yuta inviting me out to something sweets related,” Ryuji moved to lay on his back and grinned as his partners face fell a little. He wasn't surprised; the chances of it being for that reason were very high. “You really don't want me to go anywhere today?”

“If that's what you want to do, I won't stop you.”

“But you rather I didn't. At least not with someone else.”.

“I want Ryuji to myself today.”

“So honest. Is Tomo feeling neglected?”

“I am.”

“What a quick reply...”

“It's been awhile since it's been just us since we're always with our friends. If you want to be with other people today I won't stop you,” Tomohisa repeated. He started to brush Ryuji's fringe back. “Even a little time with you is better than none. I'm happy either way.”

“Liar.” Ryuji called him out. He started fiddling with the end of tie Tomohisa wore. “...I guess it has been awhile. Just us for a whole day.” It was one of the downfalls of being a two person group. There were many times just one of them was needed to represent Kitakore whenever B-Pro did a job together and so separate work was very common. Even their free days seemed to be landing together less often lately. It felt like they were only together for interviews and photoshoots.

 

Ryuji had to admit, it was a little lonely sometimes.

 

Taking hold of Tomo's tie, he pulled him down until he could meet him halfway for a kiss. The hand that was playing with his hair was now against his back to support him, the other resting on his hip. It lightly skimmed up his side, barely touching him but still enough to make him pull away giggling.

“Tomo, that tickles!”

“Oh?” Tomohisa's grin suddenly turned wicked. Feeling the hand starting to slip under his shirt, Ryuji was quick to grab his wrist.

“Don't you dare!”

“It's not my fault Ryuji's so ticklish. It's hard to resist teasing you with it.”

“I swear you phrase these things like that on purpose...” Ryuji tried to suppress the blush that threatened to spread.

“Ryuji's expressions are very cute and enchanting. I enjoy seeing them.”

Ryuji starred up at him. He pulled out of Tomohisa's hold on him with ease, turning around to straddle his lap and face him.

“...is that why you want me to your self?”

Tomohisa blinked. He looked taken off guard. When he finally smiled, it was a little off and almost self-deprecating.

“It's a selfish thought but I can't argue it. Sorry, Ryuji.”

He almost looked guilty, admitting such a thing. Ryuji was almost amused by it.

“I guess I'm trapped here then,” He pretended to sigh. “Who knew the prince had a possessive side.”

“Only when it comes to you,” Tomohisa took Ryuji's left hand, bringing it to his lips. “But you don't mind, right?”

“...right.” Ryuji couldn't deny it. It wasn't often he got to see this side of his partner. Tomohisa was a gentleman and let Ryuji run a free as he wanted without too much retrain unless necessary and often put others before himself. Always the smiling prince, Ryuji didn't mind too much seeing his selfish side slip through. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the extra attention or that he didn't feel the same way himself at times.

 

Maybe they were both a little selfish when it came to the other.

 

“So, what does Tomo want to do with me since today is just us?”

For the second time, Tomohisa was taken off guard. He let out a soft laugh, lightly shaking his head.

“And Ryuji says I phrase things on purpose.”

“I don't know what you're talking about~” Ryuji grinned. This time with Tomo really was long overdue.

 


	18. A Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!!!  
>  I'm so sorry it's been longer than usual for an update! The past month or so has been rather difficult for me but finally able to feel better enough to do some writing again and get to posting!! Hopefully the next update will be in another week or 2, but definitely won't take a month again!
> 
> Thank you for your patience!!

"Huh? Ryu-Chan's is different!"

"They're all different."

"No, the back part!" Yuta moved behind Ryuji so he could lift the material. "It's shorter than the others!"

"Of course, this style suits me much better," Ryuji lightly slapped Yuta's hand, making him let go. He did a quick turn, watching it flare out from the corner of his eye. "It looks better like this. A longer one would be weird on me."

They were in one of the change rooms, trying on the outfits they'd be using for B-Pro's new single, Kodou*Ambitious. When they were shown the designs of what they would look like, they were allowed to ask for some changes to make them more unique to each member. Ryuji had requested for the back to be shorter, like his regular Idol outfit.

"Wouldn't it only look weird because you're shorter than everyone else?"

"Hey-!" before Ryuji could comment more, there was a hand pressed against his lower back. He looked over his shoulder to see Tomohisa had approached them.

"Ryuji looks cute in pretty much every thing. It's hard to think of something that wouldn't suit him."

"True, Ryu-Chan is always cute! The white and blue ones will probably suit him, too!"

“Hm. I don't see why not.”

"Hey now..." Ryuji could feel his face warm up from the sudden compliments.

“Ah! Ryu-Chan's blushing!

“Really?”

Both his friends leaned closer to look at him; Yuta taking a step forward and Tomohisa from over his shoulder. Ryuji narrowed his eyes and elbowed Tomohisa in the stomach while pushing Yuta's face back.

“Enough already!”

 

“Oh? What's this?” Kento appeared in the doorway, looking very amused. “Are we teasing Ryu?”

“Yup! It's pretty fun!” Yuta's grin disappeared into a wince as Ryuji stomped on his foot with the heel of his boot.

“Are we needed, Kento?” Tomohisa asked.

“Yuta is. I'm done with mine and Goshi's almost done with his. Ryu, you should head over soon also. They said something about making sure there isn't any last minute changes needed for yours.”

“Got it.”

“We'll be right there.”

“Great. Yuta, hurry up!

“Ah! Coming!” Yuta followed Kento out, looking over his shoulder to add, “Don't take too long you two!”

Once he was gone, Ryuji felt the hand on his back move to his waist. He looked up but Tomohisa was focused on the back of his outfit. Like Yuta, he lifted it up, inspecting it.

"It doesn't stretch out as much as your Kitakore outfit does but...”

“But?” Ryuji frowned. Why was this such a popular topic all the sudden?

“It really does suit you...does it fit okay?”

“I think the vest can be adjusted a little. Other than that it's fine. They did pretty well on the changes.”

“That's good...oh?”

"What now?"

"Your waist feels slimmer. Maybe it's from all our dancing lately?"

"...just where do you think you're so casually touching?"

"You're so tiny. My hands can almost touch like this." Tomohisa ignored Ryuji in favour of encircling his waist with his hands. Sure enough, his figure tips could almost reach each other. He moved his hands along his sides, stopping when Ryuji's breath hitched. It tool him a second to compose his thoughts.

"I...I've always been smaller, especially compared to you."

"Don't worry, it's part of Ryuji's charm."

"Why would I worry about that..."

Ryuji leaned back against Tomohisa's chest, covering his hands with his own. He considered removing them for a second before dismissing the thought. Instead he tipped his head back, looking up to see Tomohisa smiling down at him.

This position probably wasn't appropriate, especially at work like this when it wasn't just a pose for their photoshoot. Personal space was almost nonexistent for them, has been for a long time, and it was too easy to fall into old habits. Yashamaru had warned them once, telling them it was okay to use it as a way to play things up in front of the camera and on stage but to be careful otherwise. With how close they were, it was all too easy for a tabloid to twist something to their advantage if they were caught at the wrong moment.

They were nothing more than best friends and partners but even Ryuji knew their relationship was a little too intimate. Tomo's always been affectionate with him and Ryuji's always like being held Tomo. He liked how big and warm his hands were compared to his own, he liked how safe it felt by Tomo's side, how comfortable it was just being with him. He liked it when Tomo played with his hair and put an arm around his shoulders. How he would kiss the back of his hand, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that they couldn't always be like this. Not outside the comfort of their own home and even then...

 

"What are you thinking about?" Tomohisa asked when Ryuji remained silent, making him realize he was still starring up at him. Ryuji took a moment to think up an answer and let out a fake sigh.

"...Tomo's too tall. Your eyes look uneven like this."

Tomohisa blinked, clearly surprised at the reply he got before bursting out with laughter. Ryuji couldn't suppress his own giggles, finally stepping away and using the opportunity to head for the door.

"Ryuji..." Tomohisa shook his head, eyes filled with mirth. Ryuji winked over his should, sticking his tongue out in a teasing manner.

 

Close as they may be, Ryuji knew he had keep some of his thoughts and feelings about it to himself, at least for now. He was content with being able to make Tomohisa laugh in the mean time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that the back of Ryuji's outfit is different from the others. That style suits him so well~
> 
> Also, have you heard the preview of the new Kitakore song? It's so beautiful!! And from the sounds of it, it's about reincarnation~


	19. Borrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short but next one will be longer to make up for it!

Tomohisa noticed awhile ago that some of his clothes had been going missing but didn't think too much of it. They would show up again eventually so he just assumed he didn't look hard enough or they just hadn't been cleaned yet.

Still though, he found it strange when it started happening more often and suddenly couldn't find even newly bought things. So when he couldn't find a shirt of his, he turned to Ryuji for help.

 

“Ryuji, have you seen...” His voice trailed off as he went into Ryuji's room to see him wearing the very shirt he had been looking for. It was very loose on him, probably reaching mid-thigh if he were to stand up. Underneath he wore an old pair of dark gray leggings that were starting to fray at the ends. His hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, some clips attempting to keep loose strands in place.

A lazy and casual look for Ryuji and yet it still left Tomohisa momentarily speechless.

“Yeah? What's wrong?” Ryuji took the Chupa Chups he'd been sucking on out of his mouth. He put down the tablet he'd been scrolling on and gave him his full attention.

Tomohisa approached the bed and fell on top of it. He hid his arms and sighed.

“...really can't win against you.” He muttered.

“Tomo?” He felt Ryuji poke at his shoulder. He looked up to meet his curious gaze. “Everything okay?”

Tomohisa stared up at him. He took in the stray strands that framed his face, how red his lips had become from the candy. The over sized shirt was starting to slip off his shoulder, reveling he wasn't wearing a tanktop underneath like he usually did with baggier shirts.

 

And Ryuji said he wasn't the fair one.

 

“...really can't win.” Tomohisa shook his head with a smile. In a clearer voice he added, “Can you help me find something to wear? I'm having trouble deciding.”

“Yeah, sure.” Though still a little confused, Ryuji still agreed with a smile.

It was moments like these that Tomohisa was very grateful that Ryuji didn't fully realize the effect he had on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji s̶t̶e̶a̶l̶s̶ borrows Tomo's clothes and nothing will convince me otherwise! 
> 
> Next update will take a little while so thank you in advance for your patience!


	20. By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between ep. 5 & 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! This last while has been pretty difficult on me but I haven't forgotten about this!! 
> 
> I think about Ryuji and Tomo's expressions when B-Pro is told about working with Ryuji's father and they didn't seem surprised. Not impressed, but not surprised. So I assume they were told about it before hand and a little disappointed we didn't get to see how Ryuji felt about it so decided to explore it a little.

 

[ _I know you are both done for the day_

_but are you and Tomohisa able to come_

_to the office as soon as possible?_ ]

 

Ryuji starred at his phone. He kept rereading the message until the words started to blur before turning the screen off and starring outside the window.

It was rare for Atsushi to request to meet with them last minute like this and even more rare for it to be this late in the day. The fact he didn't come to see them or call meant this needed to be discussed in person. Ryuji frowned, trying to think what this could be about. He was positive everything had been cleared up from the incident the other day so it couldn't be about that. Unless that reporter slipped something by them but Ryuji doubted it. If that were the case, they wouldn't be asked the leave their apartment if something got out.

“What do you think this is about?”

Ryuji glanced to the side. Tomohisa was starring ahead, keeping his eyes on the road. Normally he looked relaxed while driving but the frown he wore told Ryuji that he also felt something was off. He looked down and started fiddling with the ends of his sleeve. It had cooled down so he grabbed one of Tomohisa's sweaters before they ran out. It was big on him, almost covering his hands completely.

“I don't know. Could be anything.” He tipped his head back against the seat and started to turn his phone over in his hand.

“Could it be something to do with that reporter?”

Ryuji's lips twitched. So they were having the same train of thought.

“Whatever it is, we'll find out soon.”

 

* * *

 

With what time it was, there wasn't much traffic so it didn't take too long to get to their destination. As they quickly made their way to the elevator, thoughts raced through Ryuji's head trying to figure out what this could be about. He just couldn't let go of the idea of the timing being too coincidental.

“Well, here goes,” He muttered once they were outside the door. He went to knock and paused. He could hear voiced on the other side. He exchanged a look with Tomohisa. So Atsushi wasn't alone.

Tomohisa knocked on the door and the voices cut off. Soon they were told to come in.

“Excuse us.”

Stepping inside after Tomohisa, Ryuji took in his surroundings. Atsushi was behind his desk, expression calm but Ryuji's known him long enough to see the concern there. Shuji was leaning against the desk, looking as indifferent as usual and unlike his brother, gave no hint as what might be going on. Beside him was Yashamaru, who clapped his hands together and smiled as soon as they walked in. He always did try to keep the mood light, no matter what happened.

“Ryu-Chan! Tomohisa!” He crossed the room with quick steps. “How was your day? Everything go okay? How do you feel, Ryu-Chan?”

“Okay.”

“Everything was just fine today.” Tomohisa added. Ryuji was glad. He tensed up as soon as he entered the room and still needed a moment to compose himself. The fact all three of them were here and asked to only meet with Kitakore instead of with everyone else made his defenses snap up.

 

This felt like an ambush and he didn't like it.

 

He took a step back, eyes narrowing. He wanted to leave out of pure pettiness until he felt a hand against his back. He looked up at Tomohisa. His expression was neutral but with the way his brow was furrowed, Ryuji could tell he wasn't happy with this arrangement either.

Ryuji took a deep breath. He could remain calm enough to at least hear them out. It was obviously important so he shouldn't try to avoid it. Even if it might not be good news.

“I was wondering why you suddenly wanted to meet with us, Atsushi-San,” Ryuji approached the desk. Tomohisa was right beside him, his arm brushing against his own. The contact was enough to relax him. “I didn't think Shuji-San and Saku-Chan would be here, too, though. Shouldn't the others have come if you wanted to get together?”

“We thought it would be best to speak with you two first before others,” Atsushi explained. “Sorry to call you out at this time. I know you had a busy day.”

“You wouldn't call us here unless it was important. Though I can't say it feels like it's anything good.” Once again, Tomohisa voiced what Ryuji was thinking.

“It's not bad news...exactly.” Yashamaru walked behind the desk with an awkward laugh. It reminded Ryuji of when their appearance for FMJ Song Festival was canceled. “Actually, it's pretty good news.”

“Good news?” Ryuji repeated doubtfully.

“You see, there's a stage play that's being anticipated coming out soon, about the Shinsengumi,” Yashamaru explained. “The production is holding auditions for the role of Okita and sent us an offer to send some members of B-Project to try out for it.”

“A stage play?” Tomohisa sounded surprised.

“So why are you meeting with just us if it's for B-Pro as a whole?” Ryuji felt something in him drop. His chest felt hollow yet so heavy. His hands clenched the end of his sweater. He didn't like where this was going and wanted to run out and leave before they confirmed his thoughts.

“Yashamaru received the offer from Matsukura Kenzo. He asked if we would be interested in trying out for the role.” Shuji explained.

“Matsukura-San did?” Tomo's tone became clipped.

“If we agree to it, we'd have to hold a separate audition first to decide who to send and then the official auditions are after that. If all goes well-”

“If all goes well it'll be a good opportunity to get B-Pro more out there,” Ryuji interrupted. He had to force the words out, his throat starting to feel tight. “That doesn't explain why you're meeting with us separately. This is a B-Pro thing, not Kitakore. The others should be here, too.”

“Ryuji, we wanted to-” Atsushi started but Ryuji cut him off.

“Please don't insult me by saying you wanted my permission for this or discuss options, Atsushi-San. With all three of you here I can tell you've already accepted the offer so don't try to act otherwise by pretending so since my father is involved.” Ryuji paused, taking a deep breath. He could feel his control starting to slip. Taking another deep breath, he placed a hand on his hip and hoped he didn't look as close to the edge as he felt. “I understand though. So I won't argue against it.”

“Ryu-Chan-”

“You have to think about what's good for all members, not just one. I understand.” This time he interrupted Yashamaru. He's been doing that a lot tonight. The quicker they finished this up the quicker they can leave. “I don't hold it against you. It's a good opportunity and it would be stupid to turn it down.”

His eyes locked with Atsushi's. His concern was clearly showing now and Ryuji knew then that if he asked, the president would pick up the phone with no hesitation to cancel all this. He always tried to do what was best for them-all of them, even THRIVE-and that's why Ryuji couldn't bring himself to do so. He wasn't lying when he said he understood. Kitakore wasn't the only group he looked after so Ryuji knew this wasn't easy for him. In the end, they had to do what was best in the long run.

He finally looked away when Shuji spoke up.

“And what do you think, Kitakado?”

“...If Ryuji is okay with it, I have no reason to argue.” Ryuji made sure not to look up at his partner. He sounded too calm for Ryuji's liking.

“Thank you for understanding you two,” Yashamaru gave a weak smile. “Shall I give you a ride back home?”

“That's alright, we drove here so we'll be fine.” Tomohisa politely declined.

“We understand if you two don't want to do the audition.” Atsushi said. He looked very exhausted all the sudden. “You don't have to do it if you're not up to it.”

“When's the audition?”

“Tomorrow. That's why I wanted to speak with you as soon as possible.”

“We'll see you tomorrow then.”

They bid their farewells and left the office.

Once in the hallway, Ryuji finally looked up at Tomohisa. Ah, there it was. He wondered if Tomo had this look in the room or if his composure broke as soon as they left.

“That's a scary expression for a prince.”

“Ryuji-” He stopped when Ryuji stepped closer and grabbed onto his sleeve.

“I don't want to go back yet.”

There was a pause. Then Tomohisa covered his hand with his own.

“What do you want to do?”

Ryuji starred up at him. He took in Tomohisa's expression, his stiff posture. He looked how Ryuji felt and he knew they needed some time to process this.

“Take me away?”

 

* * *

 

 

They went outside the city, driving until they reached an area they were both very familiar with. There really wasn't much talk on the drive over. Tomohisa focused on the rode while Ryuji watched the scenery go by. He let him pick where to go and was grateful once he figured out the direction they were headed in. Once they got there, they parked along the side of the road and walked until they were in an open area just far enough that the cities lights didn't hide the stars completely.

“It's been awhile since we've come to look at the stars. Everything's been so busy lately,” Ryuji stretched his arms over his head. He closed his eyes as a light wind brushed around him. “The breeze still feels nice here.”

“Ryuji.”

Dropping his arms to his side, Ryuji turned to see Tomohisa standing a few paces away. He looked concerned, all his attention focused on him.

“I'm okay, Tomo. Really. I just...needed the drive to clear my head,” Ryuji smiled weakly. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

Tomohisa's frown deepened, apparently not liking the answer.

“And how do you really feel?”

Ryuji averted his gaze. He turned, walking a few steps away and sat down. Tomohisa finally approached and sat next to him. Ryuji frowned at the space between them but didn't comment on it. He pulled at the sleeves of his sweater to cover his hands and hugged his legs to his chest.

“Even though I know how important connections are in this business, I've always refused to fall back on that man. Maybe I've been overly stubborn on it but I didn't want to rely on his influence. But even I can't deny that this will help B-Pro,” Ryuji smiled bitterly.“I heard something about him doing stage plays lately but I didn't even know he was near by. Maybe he thinks this is his way of making up for not seeing me by giving us this chance.”

He let out a sigh. He wondered what bothered him more about all this. The fact his father suddenly came forward like this or the fact he didn't bother to get a hold of him first. Then again, he probably knew how he'd react. When was the last time they even saw each other outside of the media? He couldn't even remember that much.

“It's okay though. It's just how it is. If I think of it as another job it's not so bad. I'll do what I have to and whatever happens, happens.” Ryuji said that but he already knew he wouldn't try hard for that first audition. He couldn't make himself feel the slightest bit motivated for the role. He won't take away the chance for it from one of his friends with these halfhearted feelings.

He looked over at Tomohisa. He was leaning back on his hands, staring up at the stars. If Ryuji didn't know better, he'd think he wasn't even listening to him. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Tomohisa immediately answered, proving he really was paying attention. Their eyes met and Ryuji frowned.

“Would you really be able to do it? Work beside my father, spending weeks with him, performing with him. Are you really going to be able to do all that and not feel anything?”

Tomohisa starred at him for a moment before looking back up at the stars. He always liked looking up at the sky when he was deep in thought. Ryuji looked away, letting him take his time to think.

He knew how Tomohisa felt about his father. He's seen first hand how much Ryuji's struggled because of his fathers work, because of his personality. How each scandal cut into him again and again despite how hard he tried to brush it off now. Tomohisa had been there to help him through it more times than he could count.

 

Could he really ask him to do this?

 

“Ryuji.”

Ryuji startled at the light tug on his arm.

“What?”

“Come here.”

Ryuji starred and, after getting a reassuring smile, let Tomohisa pull him until he was sitting sideways in his lap. With his arms around him, leaning against him, Ryuji felt a warmth in his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling secured in his hold.

“I would feel a lot of things, if I passed the audition.” Tomohisa spoke quietly. “But I'd do it for you. And the others. I'm just worried about you in all this. I don't want you to get hurt again...”

“Tomo's protective side is coming out,” Ryuji reached up to ruffle his hair. “It'll be fine. Sometimes we have to do things we don't really like. It's what it means to be a professional."

"Ryuji's strong."

"Tomo is too."

"Because I have Ryuji by my side."

His heart skipped a beat. It's been happening more lately these last few days. Maybe it's because of the scare they had recently, but he's become more aware of his reactions during these moments. He's always known how much Tomo did for him but it felt like he was really starting to feel the impact of it all now.

"...Thanks, Tomo."

"What for?"

"Staying by my side. Looking after me.”

“I think you look after me more than anything else.” Tomohisa laughed. He tightened his hold, tucking Ryuji's head under his chin. “You're right. It'll be okay. Just don't push yourself, please. It's only been a couple days.”

Ryuji nodded. He closed his eyes, taking in the warmth around him.

“Do you want to head back yet?” Tomohisa's voice was low. Ryuji thought about it and shook his head. He moved around until he could lean back against Tomohisa's chest. He took his hands and held them against his stomach.

“Just a little longer. I like it out here.”

There was a soft touch on the top of his head.

“I like it, too.” Tomohisa murmured against his hair. Ryuji felt his face warm. As they sat there, he thought about how grateful he was to have Tomo by his side through all this. They'll continue to face unexpected situations, all to different degrees, both professional and personal. Sometimes they'll even mix together like now. Knowing he had Tomo to help him through it made it all easier to face and he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

 


	21. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...really?"
> 
> "Really," he kissed him on the cheek. "Black and white; you were very handsome. Any colour suits you. It's not fair, really."
> 
> "Heheh, I'm just special that way." Still a little flushed, Ryuji forgot his earlier annoyance and now looked quite pleased with himself. While Tomohisa found his pout was also cute, he would always prefer his smile over everything else. It was very infectious and he couldn't help but smile back.
> 
> “You really are.” This time when he kissed Ryuji, he moved his hand along Ryuji's jaw until it was at the nape of his neck. He pressed their lips together, the kiss starting out slow and gentle. “My special Ryuji.”
> 
> “Very special.” Ryuji grinned against his mouth and gripping Tomohisa's shirt, pulled him back in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday present for [luzrovrulays ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luzrovrulays/pseuds/luzrovrulays)
> 
> Thank you for letting me bounce kitakore idea's off of ya, both fluff and angst, and stickin with me for so long! Love ya pixie wife~

“It was a fun shoot. I didn't realize we'd be wearing two different colours of our outfits like that.” Tomohisa commented. “What did you think, Ryuji?

They had just returned from shooting the cover for B-Project's new album. They already knew about the concept of the Black & White albums but had be been surprised to learn they'd also get a second version of their outfits to go with it. They were the first ones to return since the photoshoot was the only thing scheduled for the day. Ryuji didn't answer right away, waiting until they got on the elevator and even then he was slow to respond.

“...Yeah, that was a nice surprise. It was fun being with everyone like that.” He'd been unusually quiet since the shoot ended. Tomohisa wondered if he was simply tired.

“Ryuji? Are you feeling okay?” Tomohisa pressed his hand against Ryuji's forehead head. “You do feel a little warm...”

“I-I'm fine!” Ryuji flushed. The doors open and was quick to step out of the elevator. Tomohisa followed, more than a little confused. He was tried to think back to the last few hours but couldn't really pinpoint what brought on sudden behavior. Once in their apartment, it was like a switch was hit and Ryuji realized how quiet he's been and was trying make up for it. As soon as they walked in, he started naming the things he could make for dinner, not really waiting for a response from Tomohisa.

“You can take a bath first Tomo, I'll get started on making something and-”

“Ryuji?” Tomohisa grabbed his hand before he could get any farther.

“What?”

“Is something wrong? You haven't said much since the photoshoot finished.”

At the mention of the shoot, Ryuji's eyes widened. He quickly turned away but not before Tomohisa caught site of red beginning to stain his cheeks.

"Ryuji?"

"I said I'm fine!"

Tomohisa turned Ryuji to face him, placing a hand under his chin so he had to look up at him.

"You're blushing?"

"Sh-shut up!" Ryuji's cheeks flushed even more. "It's Tomo's fault!"

"My fault?" Tomohisa tried to think back. The photoshoot had gone well, which was a blessing since it was a rare time all 14 of them were together for it. He was positive he hadn't done anything to get this sort of reaction out of Ryuji. Not that he minded seeing it. “What do you mean?”

“Not saying.” Ryuji's expression set stubbornly.

“Please?”

“No way.” He turned his head away, knocking Tomohisa's hand aside. Tomohisa mused for a second before leaning down and lightly placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Please?” He requested softly. He heard Ryuji's breath catch before he ducked his head. He muttered something but Tomohisa missed it.

“What was that?”

"...you don't...you don't normally wear black. Even in photoshoots. It makes you stand out more and..." Ryuji's voice grew smaller as he spoke.

"And?" Tomohisa couldn't stop himself from smiling. Ryuji glared up at him and looked away.

"...you...look cooler in dark colours. It...it just took me off guard."

"I've worn dark clothing before."

"I know that! It's just...rare that...you do..."

His face was burning now. Tomohisa could see it begin to spread down his neck before he looked away again. He's always thought Ryuji looked cute when he got flustered but the fact it was over something as simple as him wearing darker colours made it especially endearing.

"Ryuji."

"Shut up."

Tomohisa laughed at the response. Since he couldn't get Ryuji to raise his head and because of their difference in height, he ducked down, gently kissing Ryuji's lips. He was glad when Ryuji didn't turn away, instead sighing softly into the kiss. When he pulled away, he pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm glad Ryuji thinks I look cool."

"Shut up," Ryuji repeated with a pout. "You're just teasing me now."

"Only a little," He admitted. When he got a scowl, he added, "I thought Ryuji looked cool, too."

That seemed to ease the others mood.

"...really?"

"Really," he kissed him on the cheek. "Black and white; you were very handsome. Any colour suits you. It's not fair, really."

"Heheh, I'm just special that way." Still a little flushed, Ryuji forgot his earlier annoyance and now looked quite pleased with himself. While Tomohisa found his pout was also cute, he would always prefer his smile over everything else. It was very infectious and he couldn't help but smile back.

“You really are.” This time when he kissed Ryuji, he moved his hand along Ryuji's jaw until it was at the nape of his neck. He pressed their lips together, the kiss starting out slow and gentle. “My special Ryuji.”

“Very special.” Ryuji grinned against his mouth and gripping Tomohisa's shirt, pulled him back in for a kiss.

Tomohisa wrapped an arm around Ryuji's waist, pulling him closer as he coaxed his lips apart and slid his tongue into his mouth. Ryuji wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his neck, letting him deepen the kiss and erasing any space between them. He could taste strawberry and hints of other flavours from the sweets Ryuji's had been eating. It was one of the reasons he always enjoyed kissing Ryuji so much. He could never get enough of his taste.

He stepped forward, Ryuji letting out a sound as he was pressed against the wall. He pulled away, murmuring Tomohisa's name. They hadn't even entered the living room yet but Tomohisa didn't care much and from Ryuji's reaction, he didn't either. He tipped his head back, looking up at Tomohisa with playful eyes, as if daring him to do something. Tomohisa ran his hands up and down Ryuji's sides, watching as his eyes closed at the touch, humming softly. His hands coming to a rest at his hips, Tomohisa easily lifted him. Ryuji gasped and quickly locked his legs around his waist. Tomohisa hooked his hands under his thighs and pressed his back against the wall.

Ryuji let out a breathless laugh and tangled his fingers into Tomohisa's hair.

“Haven't done this in awhile.” he giggled. Tomohisa mused how quickly Ryuji's mood changed from his flustered state earlier before getting distracted as Ryuji kissed him. He teased his bottom lip with his teeth then lightly sucked on it. His nails scraped against Tomohisa's scalp and slowly dragged down to the back of his neck. Tomohisa took a shuddering breath, letting Ryuji pull him back into a kiss.

It felt like forever since they were last together like this. Just able to take the other in, to drown in each other without a care in the world. All Tomohisa could focus on was the feel of Ryuji pressed against him, his voice ringing in his ears, his hands clutching at his hair so he remained close. It made Tomohisa wish they could always be together like this.

Stopping to catch his breath, he took the time to see the blush deeped from Ryuji's cheeks and down his neck, his chest heaving for air. Lifting a hand, Tomohisa tucked some hair behind Ryuji's ear. Seeing how equally red it was, Tomohisa couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and lightly bit it.

Ryuji took in a shaky breath as Tomohisa traveled down, pressing his lips against his neck and tracing along it until he found the spot that had Ryuji trembling. Here, too, he gave a quick bite, hearing how the others breath hitched and started alternating between sucking and licking to sooth it. It was worth leaving Ryuji's lips to feel nails dig sharply into his shoulders as he scrapped his teeth across flesh one last time and hear Ryuji moan out his name.

“T-Tomo...mark...”

“We don't have any more shoots this week,” Tomohisa gently pressed his lips against the darkening spot before pulling away to press their foreheads together. It could easily be hidden by his hair so the others shouldn't be able to see it. It didn't take much to mark up Ryuji's pale skin and normally, Tomohisa would be more careful about it. Tonight, however, was different. “Are you mad?”

Ryuji shook his head and looked up at him with half open eyes. The usual fuchsia seemed deeper, darker, almost matching with his flushed complexion. Tomohisa took it all in, feeling his own body temperature rise.

"Red suits you best." he brushed his knuckled along Ryuji's cheek before resting his hand on his waist.

Ryuji hummed in response. He reached up with one hand, trailing his fingers across Tomohisa's cheek in return. Tomohisa closed his eyes at the warm touch.

“You too...” Ryuji murmured. Fingers brushed across his lips and suddenly he felt Ryuji's arms around his neck again, pulling him close and pressing his face against his neck. “Hey, we have tomorrow off, right?”

“...we do,” Tomohisa started to trail a hand up and down Ryuji's thigh. “Why? Did you have something in mind?”

“Just a few things,” He felt Ryuji's grin against his skin. He started to kiss up along Tomohisa's jaw until his was able nip at his earlobe. He trailed back down his neck and there was a quick, sharp pain and Tomohisa knew Ryuji was getting pay back for earlier. “Take me to the bedroom? We're both getting uncomfortable and my legs are starting to hurt like this.”

Tomohisa laughed, more than a little breathless.

“Anything you want, my beautiful and handsome Cinderella.”

 


	22. Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomohisa didn't doubt Ryuji's ability to do this. He was right though, it would be a lot of work even with his schedule changed around to make it a little bit easier.  
> Finally, he dropped his hand and grinned as Yashamaru.  
> “Okay, I'll do it,” He looked up at Tomohisa with a wink, adding, “I'm sure I can come up with a few things for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan for a Kitakore Halloween fic fell through a little because of things outside my control, but I still plan on getting it done sometime in the future!   
>  So in it's place, I whipped this up so I'd at least having something for the day, even if it's a bit late.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and thanks for reading!

“A parade?” Tomohisa and Ryuji repeated.

“Yes, a parade!” Yashamaru clapped his hands together joyfully. “It's at that popular theme park. It's only in the last few years they've started doing it, but their Halloween parades have already gotten quite the notoriety. The organizers for it have asked if you two would be interested in being a part of it for one of their floats this year.”

“A parade...” Tomohisa repeated. Excitement filled his chest as he turned to Ryuji. “That sounds like so much fun, Ryuji!”

“It does,” Ryuji laughed at his reaction. “Tomo hasn't seen a parade before, right?”

“Not in person, no.” Tomohisa confirmed. He remembered watching one on TV when he was younger than once again with Ryuji after they moved in together. He had been captivated by the different designs of the floats and the costumes the people would wear while walking around on them or on the ground. He always did wonder what it would be like to be one of them.

“But~” Yashamaru continued. “There's one condition they asked for. Well, it was more like a request, really.”

“What kind of condition?” Tomohisa asked curiously.

“The person I talked with said they'd like it if the costumes you two wear for it were created by Ryu-Chan.”

“...Me?” Ryuji looked shocked. “Why?”

“They heard about how you helped design Kitakore's idol costumes. Also that you like to make most of your clothes, so they'd like to see your creativity shine through for Halloween.”

“I'm flattered but...two costumes in two weeks...” Ryuji bit his lip. He glanced up at Tomohisa, his expression anxious. At his hesitance, Yashamaru went on.

“It would be good publicity for you both and it's a good opportunity to show off your other talents, too, Ryu-Chan.”

“Opportunity...” Ryuji repeated quietly. “It'll be a lot of work, doing something for the both of us with this timing. Depending on how my scheduling is from now to the event, it might be possible...”

“Tsubasa-Chan and I can rearrange certain things as needed so you will have time to work on this,” Yashamaru promised. “I understand this is short notice for something like this, but Ryu-Chan, you do want to get more into designing in the future, correct?”

“Yes, I do.” Ryuji answered immediately.

“Then there will be times where you'll be asked for things like this with little time to prepare. It's common at fashion shows for outfits to only get the final touches just before the models go on the runway, which I'm sure you're already aware of. This would be a good chance to prepare for that type of situation.” Tomohisa appreciated the way Yashamaru was going about this. Ryuji rarely turned down a job. He always believed in working hard on the things he had to do as a professional. Still, he sometimes got overwhelmed with big projects and would grow wary of how to approach it. Making him see it as an opportunity to learn from it for something he loves doing would help him in the long run.

“What do you say, Ryuji? Do you think you're up for the challenge?” Tomohisa didn't miss the way Ryuji's eyes lit up at Yashamaru's words. He remembered how ecstatic he had been when helping with their regular idol outfits. How happy he gets when making his own outfits turns out the way he planned or even better. It was similar to now and he knew Ryuji would regret it if he missed this opportunity.

Ryuji fiddled with his bangs for a moment, thinking hard. As hesitant as he was, Tomohisa didn't doubt Ryuji's ability to do this. He was right though, it would be a lot of work even with his schedule changed around to make it a little bit easier.

Finally, he dropped his hand and grinned as Yashamaru.

“Okay, I'll do it,” He looked up at Tomohisa with a wink, adding, “I'm sure I can come up with a few things for us.”

Tomohisa's smile widened, Ryuji's sudden burst of enthusiasm infectious.

“I don't doubt it for a moment.”

 

* * *

 

They had a job after their meeting with Yashamaru but after they got home, Ryuji disappeared to his sewing room, no doubt getting started on a few sketches to get ideas thought out. He spent most of their next day off together in there, only coming out for short breaks and to make food for them. Watching him, Tomohisa realized he would have to step up and take care of their meals to make things easier. While his skills were nowhere near Ryuji's level, he was getting better at it.

He was trying to think of the things he was able to make on his way home. He was sure Ryuji had to get up early the next day so he should try to have something ready for him when he gets back since he would be home first. Maybe he could ask Momotaro for some help if he ends up getting stuck...

“I'm home.”

Tomohisa paused in the entrance when there wasn't a response. The lights were still on so he assumed Ryuji was still up but maybe he just left them on before going to bed.

Once he was in the living room, however, he found Ryuji slumped over the coffee table, fast asleep with his head in his arms. Shaking his head, Tomohisa walked around the couch, already hearing Ryuji's complaints about how sore his back and shoulders will be from this position. Once he was closer, he noticed the papers scattered across the table. At first he thought they were just random drawings until he looked closer and realized they were the rough drafts of Ryuji's designs. While similar in concept, each outfit still had a uniqueness to it that stood out more than the last. Some were pushed farther away but there were three next to Ryuji. He must have been looking them over before falling asleep.

Tomohisa wanted to pick them up for a closer look, but he's already learned his lesson about moving Ryuji's designs without permission. If he ended up putting them together in the wrong order, he wouldn't hear the end of it for the rest of the week.

“Ryuji? Ryuji, wake up,” He lightly shook his shoulder and got a groan of protest in response. “You'll hurt your back sleeping like this. You need to get up.”

“Hnn...Tomo?” Ryuji rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He stretched his arms over his head, wincing. No doubt from the tension that had build along his shoulder blades. “You're back already?”

“It's almost midnight,” Tomohisa sat down next to him. He looked along the table and pointed at the closest drawings. “Have you been working on this since you got home?”

“Pretty much. I'm almost done with the draft so I should be able to get started on actually making them in the next day or two.” Though a little sleepy, Ryuji's smile still held satisfaction for the progress he's made so far. Tomohisa couldn't help but be a little surprised by it.

“Already? That was quick!”

"Well, some of it I just took from other ideas I already had from awhile ago. But with the time frame they've given for this, I c-can't-can't slack off..." Ryuji covered his mouth as he yawned. "I've already narrowed down the designs to these three here," he pointed at the papers Tomohisa had been eyeing earlier. "I more or less know what to for yours now-” he held up two papers that were on the floor next to him. “-after I finalize on mine I'll have have to double check what fabrics I have and write down what I need to pick up."

"Do you want me to come with you when you do?"

"Yeah, actually," Ryuji gave a relieved smile. "I was going to ask if you could drive me. I don't know yet how much stuff I'll need and would rather not take a taxi or train if I can avoid it."

"Glad to help," Tomohisa placed his hand on Ryuji's head and started running his fingers through his hair. "You should get some sleep though. It's getting late and you're going to need the energy for all this."

Ryuji, who had closed his eyes at Tomohisa's touch, suddenly let out a whine and slumped against his side.

"It's going to be so much work. Not only this, but I have other jobs to do, too...even with my schedule rearranged it's still a lot..."

Tomohisa didn't envy Ryuji's position. Any free time he had was going to be devoted to this project. He sleep pattern wasn't the best as it was and this wouldn't help any.

So he leaned down, kissing the top of Ryuji's head.

"I don't know how much help I'll be but if you need anything, just say the word."

Ryuji smiled softly at him.

“Thanks, Tomo. I'm holding you to that.”

“Just try not to sleep in your sewing room. I already have to carry you from the living room when I get home but I won't know you're in there if you go to bed after me.”

“Speaking of carrying me to bed...” Ryuji removed the hand playing with his hair. “I don't think I can stand. My legs feel numb. And my shoulders hurts like crazy...”

“The couch was right there.”

“It's not like I planned on falling asleep! Now help me up!” Ryuji pouted. He held his hands out, waiting for Tomohisa stand then help him to his feet in turn. Tomohisa suddenly smiled and, acting on impulse, he hooked his arm under Ryuji's legs, lifting him into the air.

“Tomo!” Ryuji quickly wrapped his arms arms his neck.

“You said to carry you,” He reminded him. “So where to, Princess?”

“Who's a Princess...” Ryuji flushed. He pressed his face against his shoulder, hiding his expression and making Tomohisa laugh. “...your room is fine.”

“As you wish.”

 

* * *

 

Shortly after they moved in together, Ryuji had asked if he could use the spare room as his work area. Tomohisa didn't see any reason to refuse and he knew how much Ryuji enjoyed it so he told Ryuji the space was his.

With Tomohisa's help, Ryuji had transformed the room to his liking. After getting the okay, he put up wallpaper that resembled stone and had gotten a few counters that could hold his fabrics underneath and had a couple roll holders against the back wall. In the corner of the room was a desk he used for sketching out designs. He'd even gotten a new sewing machine since he said the one at his home was starting to slow down. It took a few months to get it all together but now it was the perfect space for him to work in.

Since the next day they only had an appointment for the afternoon, they spent most of the morning in Ryuji's sewing room. Tomohisa paid close attention as Ryuji explained what he had in mind for his costume. After discussing options, they decided it would be easier on Ryuji to use his costume from the year before and alter it as much as possible so they were matching. Though he tried to hide it, it was clear that he was relieved his work load got a little bit easier with this plan.

“Now that that's out of the way-” Ryuji suddenly took Tomohisa's hand, leading him to the other side of the room. “-I really need your help on this.”

“Are you stuck?”

“...Yeah,” for all the confidence Ryuji had showed when showing off Tomohisa's costume, he suddenly look unsure of himself. “I don't know if I'm just over thinking it but...I really need a second opinion.”

“I'll help as much as possible, but you really are the expert with all this.” It was one thing to help out with his own costume since in the end, he'd be the one wearing it so Ryuji would be more willing to compromise. It felt like a whole other thing when it came to Ryuji's. Tomohisa sometimes got a bit anxious whenever Ryuji asked his opinion on his designs. It was different from when they went shopping together and he asked about the outfits he tried on. Tomohisa didn't want to accidentally offend him but at the same time he also knew it would upset Ryuji if he lied or sugar coated it. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't get annoyed at him sometimes for it.

"You have good eye for detail, Tomo. If you didn't, I wouldn't let you change up the living room decor like you do. It's no different from when I asked you about your costume just now," Ryuji handed him the papers. "Just tell me what you think and we can go from there again."

They were same ones he saw last night. Upon closer look, he could really see the thought and detail Ryuji's put into it. Right away he could tell Ryuji took inspiration from past costumes he worn. He was amazed that he was able to come up in just a couple days.

“These are really good Ryuji,” He blinked, suddenly remembering something he saw from last night. “Can I see your other ones?”

“Other ones?”

“That you had on the table last night.”

“Oh, those...” Ryuji went over to his desk and was back in a matter of seconds. “Here.”

Tomohisa laid them out along the counter top. He skimmed over them, trying to find the one caught his eye before while talking to Ryuji at the same time.

“I like this one. It stands out the most,” He handed Ryuji one of the sketches in his hand. “Your legs are your best feature so this one would be good. But I'd swap the headpiece with something like...Here, from this design," Tomohisa finally spotted the one he'd been looking for. "You already have a ribbon at the back and at the collar. You don't really need one in your hair with this outfit. I also like the corset but the jacket seems a little too long. I can tell you're going off your S-Kyuu costume for reference but in this case, the length doesn't work for this very well. You have a thin waist so you should show that off if you want the corset to be part of it."

“How short would you have it then?” Ryuji frowned.

“Around here?” Tomohisa placed his hand around where Ryuji's ribs ended.

As he spoke, he kept an eye out for Ryuji's reaction. He was frowning, eyes scanning back and forth between the designs. Tomohisa could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he took in his words.

“It might look awkward though...unless I changed up the pattern at the end...”

Silently, he took them and walked over to his desk at the back of the room. He turned on the backlit table top and after grabbing a pencil, started sketching.

Tomohisa sighed, smiling slightly. He didn't get the usual pout or grumble in response to his suggestions that he's come to expect by now. That was a good sign.

“Don't forget, we have to leave in an hour.” Tomohisa reminded him. Ryuji hummed, probably barely hearing his words as he fell into his own world. Stepping out of the room, he set the alarm on his phone for 45 minutes from now.

 

* * *

 

It became difficult to pry Ryuji away from his work room after that. Whatever worries Ryuji seemed to have before had all but disappeared and been replaced by a fierce determination. He only seemed to come out when needed to, though Tomohisa was successful a couple times in getting him to take a break and relax on the couch with him, only for him to fall asleep soon after. Since Ryuji was sleeping in his own room, Tomohisa wasn't sure how late Ryuji was staying up working on this. He was working hard and Tomohisa admired his ambition but it did worry him a little. He was grateful when Ryuji agreed to going to the Halloween party the others were throwing and was even excited about going out with everyone in some old costumes MooNs had put away from previous years.

It was a two days before the parade that Ryuji had finished everything. Ryuji didn't outright tell him, instead coming into his room well after midnight and all but collapsing on top of Tomohisa despite the size of the bed.

“I never want to see a sewing machine again for the rest of my life,” he muttered. “Or needles. Or pins. Or fabric. Let's just turn it into a guest room...get rid of it all...no more...”

Tomohisa couldn't help but laugh. He knew he wasn't serious. If he was, they would have changed it up ages ago.

Rolling over, Tomohisa pulled Ryuji closer. Right away he pressed up against his chest, heaving a heavy sigh.

“Thank you for your hard work.” Tomohisa pushed his bangs aside, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Next time I agree to something like this, remind me how much I actually hate it.” Ryuji replied flatly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ryuji, are you ready yet? Tsuabsa said she'll be here soon with Atsushi-San.” Tomohisa knocked on Ryuji's door. After helping Tomohisa with his costume, he'd disappeared into his room to get ready himself. That was almost an hour ago.

“Just about.” Ryuji called back. “Just wait in the living room, I'll be right there.”

“Don't take too long.”

“I know!”

Tomohisa laughed as Ryuji's tone grew annoyed. He headed for the living room, playing with the cuffs of the jacket he wore. Ryuji did very well in changing it up from how it originally looked. He replaced the lining so it was now gold and put a twisting vine like pattern along the ends. He added a cape and top hat to it, even attaching a small ornament to it. They weren't big alterations but still enough to change up the look into something new and eye catching.

He heard Ryuji's door open and turned around just as he came into the room.

“So? What do you think?”

Tomohisa's eyes widened. He already knew what to expect in theory because of Ryuji's designs but to see it actually made was a different story. The headband in his hair resembled a tiara more than anything else, a piece of rose pattern fabric hanging off the side. The jacket he wore had tears in it along with his shirt, some of them being held together with cross stitching. He added a type of lace along the ends that matched the ribbon at his collar.

Frills of fabric hung at his waist, trailing after him with each step he took and flaring out when he spun on the spot. He added tights to the outfit that were torn up with white heeled boots that reached up to his calf's.

He was stunning. He couldn't believe Ryuji put this all together the way he did.

“Well?” His eyes snapped up when Ryuji spoke up.

“You look amazing!” He approached Ryuji with quick steps and with no hesitation, lifted him up into the air and started spinning around.

“ _Whoa-_ ”

“It's wonderful!” Tomohisa said joyfully. “It looks perfect on you!”

“Tomo! You're making me dizzy!” Ryuji grabbed onto his shoulders, bursting out with laughter. Tomohisa stopped but remained holding Ryuji up in his arms. He was taken in by Ryuji's smile, the way his eyes sparkled. Up close like this, he could see the small amount of makeup Ryuji had put on, bringing out the colour of his eyes even more. On his ears he put on clips on earrings that had a bat hanging from them.

“You look amazing, Ryuji,” He repeated. “You really do.”

“Thanks!” Ryuji's eyes closed as his smile grew, a light blush settling across his cheeks. Tomohisa finally placed him back on his feet only to hold Ryuji's face in his hands, tilting his head up to gently kiss him.

“You're beautiful,” He murmured against his lips. “My beautiful Halloween Prince.”

Ryuji's complexion became even more flushed but for once he didn't complain about Tomohisa's compliments. Tomohisa really was awestruck by Ryuji's appearance. He wondered what made it so different this time. Maybe it was because he knew how much work Ryuji had put into this that made if feel so much more special?

“We should go. Tsubasa's probably here already and I think I heard my phone go off,” Ryuji spoke quietly. “We're going to be late...”

“You're right,” Tomohisa moved his thumbs across Ryuji's cheeks before kissing him one last time. “Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

Despite the traffic, the managed to get to amusement park on time. Atsushi came in with them, wanting to discuss something with the organizers before the parade started. He said he would stick around and be their ride back home so they wouldn't have to wait around for a taxi afterwards. Tomohisa had a feeling it was because with how busy things will be for this, he wanted to make sure to be there just in case since Yashamaru was busy for the night.

As soon as they were spotted by the staff, one of the assistance's rushed over and after confirming who Tsubasa was, directed her as to where she was needed and that someone will show her where to find Kitakore before the even starts. She then lead them through the building, passing by people who were still doing last minute touch ups on costumes. Tomohisa understood now why they were told to get ready at home if possible. Once they were back outside, they headed over to where the floats were parked. Tomohisa couldn't help but stare. It was one thing to see them on TV but up close, he was able to see detailing he never could at home. The colours seemed brighter, each float differing in size. It was fascinating to see and sent a thrill through him knowing he'll be a part of it.

“Excited?”

He looked down at Ryuji, who was watching him with amusement dancing in his eyes.

“I am,” Tomohisa admitted. “It's my first time experiencing something like this. It hasn't started yet but it already feels different from our Live Shows.”

“It does have a different air to it,” Ryuji agreed. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know if Ryuij's even been to a parade like this before.

“Have you been to one?" He asked. "A parade?”

Ryuji blinked up at him before looking away. He had a peculiar smile, answering, “Twice.” and left it at that. Tomohisa was curious but before he could ask, they arrived to their destination.

“This will be the float you two will be on.”

“Wow!”

“It looks great!”

On the back stood a tall tower that was falling apart with old age. At the bottom laid the fallen bricks over fake grass and leaves. There was a medium sized gate that looked rusted. There were Jack-o-lanterns of different sizes along with several smaller ones. Tomohisa wondered if they were real or as fake as the other props.

“Once everything starts moving, it's best you two hang on to the gate. It's been bolted down and will be sturdy enough to handle it. You'll be given some candy that you can throw as you want but just watch your footing if you'll be moving along it.” The assistant explained.

“How fast are these going to be moving?” Ryuji asked. Tomohisa glanced at him but he was busy looking up and down the float, taking in all the detailing.

“Not fast enough to get hurt if you fall off but we'd rather be safe than sorry, which it why you should hold on when you can.” There was a static noise as the assistance's headpiece went off. She paused, turning away slightly, listening to what she was being told and spoke quickly into the mouth piece. “Got it. Kitakore have been briefed so I'll head over right away. You two-” She turned back to them. “-wait right here. Someone will call down when to get ready.”

“Got it.”

“Is there any last minute questions?”

“How do we get on?” Ryuji asked.

“There a step here at the back,” She pointed out the piece of metal that stuck out from on the decorations. “You'll have to grab onto the fence to pull yourselves up though.”

“Thanks.”

“If that's all I'll be taking my leave. Have fun.” With a slight wave, she hurried down the road. Once she was out of sight, Tomohisa looked down at Ryuji with a frown. Ryuji caught his eye and grinned.

“Yes?”

“You're planning something.”

“Just making sure we have the information we need.”

“Ryuji...” Tomohisa sighed. He knew that calculating look in Ryuji's eye. He's learned by now to be wary of it but before he could question him farther on it, a familiar voice was calling their name.

“Kitakado-San! Korekuni-San!”

Tsubasa was hurrying towards them. On her head was a witches hat with a tiny pumpkin at the end that bounced around with her movements. She was carrying two orange baskets as if they were glass.

“Tsubasa! I was wondering what was taking you.” Ryuji quickly took the opportunity to steer the topic away.

“Sorry! It took a bit longer to get briefed for things on my end,” Tsubasa replied.

“Everything okay?” Tomohisa asked.

“Yes, it's nothing to worry about. I'll be meeting up with you both once the parade is finished. You'll be allowed a quick break before being interviewed on how things go.”

“Let's hope things go well, then,” Tomohisa tugged on the end of Tsubasa's hat. “This suits you. Did the staff give it to you?”

“Y-Yes, thank you! They insisted I take it so...” As expected, Tsubasa instantly flushed. It seemed like she still wasn't used to sudden compliments. It was something that her and Ryuji shared in common, Tomohisa noted. Though Ryuji usually was quicker to recompose himself.

“You look cute. We should have brought the outfit you wore when we all went out last week. You could have dressed up with us and joined us on the float.” Tomohisa couldn't help but tease her a little. He didn't miss the look Ryuji gave him from the corner of his eye.

“That's-that's alright,” Tsubasa waved her hand. “Once was enough.”

“Are those for us?” Ryuji cut in, pointing to the baskets.

“Right, I almost forgot! Here, these are for you two!” Once Tsubasa handed them over, Tomohisa realized they resembled Jack-O'-lanterns. Inside was filled about half way with candy and jewelry. “There's a switch on the inside to make them light up like real lanterns so don't forget to turn them on once things start.”

“Cute,” Ryuji commented. He took out a bracelet that had a black and orange beads with a small bat charm on in. It looked like it was made of plastic, like something you'd get for children at a toy machine or a convenience store. “So it's not just candy we're tossing?”

“That's right.”

“We were just told about it, but I'm still surprised. I didn't realize they did this type of thing at parades.” Tomohisa said curiously.

“Well, there was talk about not throwing candy from the floats this year but they decided to allow it since there's a sturdier barrier between the road and where people will be standing.” Tsubasa explained.

“Everyone! Stand by!” a voice called out to them through a megaphone.

“Guess that means we should get on. See you later, Tsubasa!”

“Good luck! Be careful and have fun!”

As Tomohisa got onto the float, Ryuji stayed behind a bit longer to flick at Tsubasa's hat, giving her a playful wink.

“Make sure to keep your eyes on us, Tsubasa.” Just as before with Tomohisa, a vibrant blush settled across Tsubasa's cheeks. She really was easy to fluster. Bidding a final farewell, she headed to where she was supposed to be before they could meet up again.

Ryuji grabbed onto the bar as Tomohisa did, and was about to pull himself up but suddenly paused when his eyes met with Tomohisa's.

“Something wrong?” He asked, a little too innocently.

“Was that because of earlier?” Tomohisa held his hand out. Ryuji eyed it before letting out a sigh. He grabbed on, letting Tomohisa help pull him up.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Tomohisa knew that tone all too well. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw the slight pout Ryuji had before turning away to pick up his basket. Tomohisa watched him for a moment, thinking. Even after they got together, they never quite out grew the strange game they had of getting a reaction out of the other. It was childish, but some habits were hard to break. After a quick look around, he leaned down until his face was close to Ryuji's and spoke quietly.

“No matter what, Ryuji's always the cutest. ”

Ryuji's shoulders jolted. He glanced up at Tomohisa, his expression flushed. He looked away again to turn the light on his basket.

“I didn't ask you about that,” He muttered. He stepped closer and reached into Tomohisa's basket to light it also. He reached up to readjust Tomohisa's costume, his hands lingering longer than necessary. “But thank you.”

Tomohisa really wanted to kiss him at that moment. But he couldn't. It wasn't the time nor place for it. So he settled with holding Ryuji's hand and squeezing it. He held on until they got word to get ready and things started moving.

“Ready?” He asked Ryuji.

“Of course!”

 

* * *

 

Everything went by fast after that. The lights along the side of the road were bright, making everything look more like a festival than a parade. People were cheering loudly, especially after they caught sight of Kitakore's approached. Tomohisa eventually found out when Ryuji was planning when suddenly asked Tomohisa for his basket as his was almost empty by that point. With a Cheshire grin, Ryuji grabbed a couple handfuls and shoved them into his own basket before heading to the back of the float. By the time Tomohisa figured out what he was going to do, Ryuji has already jumped down.

Graceful as ever, he easily covered up the way he stumbled with a slight twirl. Tomohisa was too stunned to call out to him. Ryuji jogged along side the float, tossing out the treats from his basket. Once his basket was empty, he called out to Tomohisa.

"Tomo! Catch!" Ryuji didn't wait for him to react before tossing up the basket and then pointed to the spot he had jumped down from. Easily catching and setting it down, Tomohisa headed to the back of the float and lowered to one knee while hanging into the pole and nodded.

Timing it perfectly to the point where it could have looked rehearsed, Ryuji ran and jumped up. Tomohisa caught onto Ryuji's arm that reached out to him, Ryuji's free hand gripping tightly to Tomohisa's coat as he planted his feet on the side of the float. Light as he was, Tomohisa still had to strain himself to brace for the extra weight and took what he had to pull them back up so they were both standing.

"Do you realize how reckless that was?"  Of all the things he expected going through Ryuji's head...

"It worked out fine, so all's okay, right?" Ryuji winked before turning back to the crowd and waving.

The fans seemed to love the stunt and started screaming even louder, calling Ryuji's name. Tomohisa suppressed a sigh and followed suit. He really couldn't get mad with how much fun he was clearly having and couldn't deny it was impressive how easy he made it look for a last minute act.

Ryuji let out a sharp breath, suddenly gripping onto Tomo's arm.

Tomohisa pressed his hand against his back, supporting him as he put all his weight on one foot.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"That was reckless."

"You already told me that.. I already got scolded by Atsushi-San and Saku-Chan for it...and Tsubasa." Ryuji sighed.

That one had been a surprise. When they met up with Tsubasa and Atsushi afterwards, it was clear they also noticed how Ryuji's landing had been off, no matter how much he played it off. Tsubasa anxiously fretted over him until Ryuji took out a Chupa Chups and put it in her mouth as she was talking to quiet her down and reassuring her he was fine. Atsushi wasn't as easy to reassure, however. On the car ride home, he gently scolded Ryuji for doing something reckless and even got a call from Yashamaru about it once they got home. "I was getting bored though just standing there. A parade should have some unexpected things for the crowd and the organizers didn't have a problem with it."

"That's besides the point..." Tomohisa returned to the living room holding a compression wrap. “Here, let me see your foot.”

Tomohisa moved to the floor in front of Ryuji. He took off the right boot first and then slowly took off the left. Ryuji had to force himself not to wince at the movement but let out a whine when Tomohisa started feeling along his ankle.

“It's not too swollen so I don't think it's sprained,” He said. He pressed along the joint, looking up for Ryuji's reaction. “Does it hurt when I do this?”

“...not as much as before. It's more sore than anything now.”

“You should be fine. After you get changed, I'll put the wrap on it just in case though. If it still hurts tomorrow we should get it checked out though.”

“Yeah...” Ryuji felt a little guilty. It probably freaked Tomohisa out when he saw what Ryuji was doing without warning and then having to move quick to help him back up afterwards. It might have worked better with his usual boots but these ones had a taller heel than he was used to. "This probably wasn't one of my better ideas. Sorry, Tomo. Next time I'll run it by you, okay?"

"...next time I won't let you leave me side," Tomohisa sighed. "Or so I would like to say but I know by now how hard it is to restrain you. Just promise to think more carefully? As impressive as that was, it's no use if you get hurt from it."

"Promise!" Ryuji grinned. “So you thought that was impressive?”

“It was,” Tomohisa started moving his hand up and down Ryuji's leg. Ryuji closed his eyes, the way he pressed his fingers pressed into the back of his calf helped ease some of the tension. He probably wouldn't be wearing those boots again anytime soon. Though they were told they would have time to relax for a little while afterwards, they were still rushed to do a quick interview. The majority of it was talking about Ryuji's costume and how long it took to make along with Tomohisa's, before steering the conversation towards the stunt Ryuji pulled, the reported loving how it turned out and commenting on how he really showed the trust between them for it to be pulled off so easily.

He didn't think about it much at the time, but he realized how true it was. If he was doing this with anyone but Tomo, he doubted he would have done what he did. It was because he knew Tomo was there that it would be okay. Because he was there to support him this whole time.

“Hey, Tomo,” The hand on his leg paused when he spoke up. “Did you have fun today?”

It was his first parade and Ryuij hoped his actions didn't take away from how excited he'd been for it.

"I did. I've never experienced a Halloween like this before, carving pumpkins with everyone and doing a parade. I even got to wear a costume made by Ryuji."

He looked so pleased that Ryuji couldn't supress the blush threatening appear.

"...I didn't make all of it. Not that I had the time to." It was the easier option at the time and made his workload less stressful but he still wished he could have done something more original.

"But you still did what you could to make it unique. You've worked so hard these last few weeks,"

Tomohisa moved to sit next to him and took Ryuji's hand, pressing his lips against his fingers. "You put your all into this and I couldn't be prouder of you for it. I'm grateful to wear something created by these hands."

Ryuji felt his skin burn from where Tomo had kissed him. His face felt warmer and warmer as he spoke, moving down his neck and throughout his body. He was used to Tomo complimenting him. Yet after tirelessly working day and night these past two weeks on something he tried so hard to get right, he couldn't deny the way his heart ached with joy at his praise. Knowing Tomo was proud and grateful to wear something he created made Ryuji happier than he thought he could be.

He pulled his hand free only to wrap his arms around Tomohisa's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Tomo..." his vision was starting to blur was he didn't care. "Thanks for believing I could do this."

"I'll always believe in you," Tomohisa returned the embrace, pressing his face against Ryuji's hair. "You're absolutely wonderful, Ryuji. Don't forget that."

 


	23. Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't able to write something for Ryuji's birthday but did manage to come up with something quickly based off his [birthday photo this year~](https://twitter.com/Bpro_info/status/929000857756041217)
> 
> Tomo doesn't appear in this one but there's still implications about their relationship!

“Sometimes I forget but as cute as you are, you really do have this side to you, Ryu.” Kento laughed as he uploaded the photo.

“An Idol must have many looks or else they won't last long.” Ryuji winked.

“Tell that to Goshi. At this rate, it seems like all he can do is scowl during our photoshoots.”

“Hm, but I think that works in his favour though. It just makes the times he does smile more special to his fans.”

“I guess you have a point,” Kento conceded. They were sitting outside of the small cabin they were staying in while they were filming for a episode of a TV series. The area reminded Kento of the Brunch report gig he'd done with some of the others the year before, though this place didn't have much of a water front. “And there we go!”

He turned the screen towards Ryuji so he could see the post. On the screen was the photo he'd just taken of Ryuji. The morning light hit the younger member perfectly as he held up berries to his face, his eyes narrowed and tongue sticking out as if he were going to eat them. Kento had suggested going with something different, like with Yuta, but he was still surprised to see how well Ryuji had pulled it off.

“Perfect!” Ryuji grinned and handed the phone back. “Thanks again for taking it for me.”

“No problem. Though I bet the prince won't be too happy. He's usually the one to take your birthday pictures.”

“Tomo will get over it.” Ryuji waved his hand dismissively. “He may sulk for a bit but it'll pass.”

“Tomo sulks?”

“More often than you think.” Ryuji laughed. He opened his water bottle that was next to him but didn't drink from it. Kento grew curious at the sudden look Ryuji had gotten. It was familiar but he couldn't place why.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Just...Tomo might be a little upset.” Ryuji started fiddling with the lid in his hand.

“Because of a photo?”

“Not that,” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Last year Tomo was away on location for my birthday. By the time he got back I was already asleep after being with everyone. Now this year...”

Kento thought back and was finally able to place the look Ryuji wore. It was similar to the one a year ago. Everyone that was able to get together to have a small party for him. He knew Ryuji had fun and was grateful for it, but there was a few times Kento caught him with a distant look. Like he wasn't all there, instead thinking of something else. Or someone else.

“And now this year, you're the one away.” He concluded. Ryuji nodded and Kento felt a little bad for him. Luck really wasn't on the duo's side.

“I know it can't be helped. It's just...annoying.” Ryuji muttered. “We made plans but work got in the way...”

“It's true that our schedules make it hard to plan things at times. Like you said, it can't be helped.” Ryuji's shoulders dropped even more and Kento quickly back tracked. “That just means you two will just have to celebrate extra hard when you see him tomorrow night.” Kento realized it wasn't as easy as he made it out to be. Normally, he would try teasing him as usual but something warned him against it. Whatever Ryuji was feeling, it was more than just someone missing their group partner.

“Yeah. You're right.” Ryuji gave a small smile but Kento just felt like he was being humoured.

“We still have time before we have to get ready. Go call your Prince. We can't have you all mopey while we're filming, especially when it's your birthday.”

“...he's probably still asleep.”

“Won't know until you try.”

“...I guess it won't hurt,” Ryuji stood up. He took his phone out of his pocket and headed back inside. Before he disappeared, he paused to call over his shoulder, “Oh yeah, Kento. Tomo's not my Prince. The staff will get the wrong idea if you say stuff like that.”

“He's more yours than anyone else's, Ryu.” Kento muttered under his breath as he watched him go.

He wondered if Ryuji knew the meaning behind certain kinds of Viburnums. The photo they took easily brought out Ryuji's mischievous side but it also brought out a suggestive appeal that wasn't always seen. Not to others, at least. But unlike the photo, the plants extended meaning was more on the innocent side of the spectrum.

 

Loyalty and Affection.

 

It was very fitting for the two who couldn't be together just yet.

 


	24. Next to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long, things have just been a little overwhelming the past while so haven't been able to get much writing in. But I haven't forgotten about BPro or Kitakore!! Hopefully with the new year, things will start to get back on track and new stories won't take as long!
> 
> Thank you for your patience with me!

Ryuji was very tired. He could barely keep his eyes open and wanted more than anything to sink into the mattress and sleep the rest of the night. He was glad no one was in the lobby when he made back to the apartment was able to head straight to the elevator and to the top floor.

Once home, he surprised Tomohisa wasn't in the living room until he heard the sound of the shower. He must have gotten home just before he did. With a sigh, Ryuji dropped his bag on the couch and leaned against the back of it, rubbing at his eyes.

His headache was getting worse. The lights weren't helping with it either. Maybe he should head to bed...but he wanted to talk with Tomo before that...

With a shake of his head and another sigh, he decided to wait in Tomo's room.

 

The room was dark with only the reading lamp on, which Ryuji was grateful for. It was easier on his eyes this way. Without a second thought, he headed for the too big bed and collapsed on the side Tomohisa usually slept on. Taking a deep breath, Ryuji could immediately smell a mixture of the shampoo and cologne his partner used, and one that was just uniquely him. It familiarity of it all was enough to help ease the knot that was heavy in his chest.

It had been a difficult day for him. A difficult week. He agreed to work with a magazine for a photo project they were featuring next month and the last few days finally caught up to him. He didn't hate the work. There were even parts he enjoyed and had fun doing, it was just...hard.

A magazine he's never dealt with before, an editor he was unsure of, photographers he's never worked with, other models he's never really seen before and the fact he was the only one from B-Pro there...it was hard. He didn't like admitting it, but he had trouble in situations like this. It took so much strength to remain composed for so long and force himself to adapt as quickly as possible.

He was used to Tomo being there, to help smooth things over for him and keep him calm. Or having Yuta to help distract him and make him smile. Or one of the others to take his mind off his own unease. He struggled with it on his own. He knew he couldn't always rely on other people and for the most part he was able to do it. It's just times like this...

It was draining.

“Ryuji?” Tomo had come into the room. He didn't even hear the shower turn off. “Did you just get back?”

Ryuji turned his head so he could look up at Tomo. He was wearing sweats, his upper body bare except for the towel around his neck. Even from here Ryuji could tell his hair wasn't really dried properly again.

“...yeah. A couple minutes ago.”

Tomohisa approached the bed. He sat next to him and started to run a hand through his hair.

“You look tired.”

“Hmm...” Ryuji closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. “A little...”

“Long day?”

“Something like that.”

“Did something happen?”

“Not really...” Ryuji turned onto his side, curling up. He wanted to grab a pillow to hold but couldn't put up the energy to even do that much. “It's just been a long week.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“...not right now. Tomorrow.”

Tomo's hand moved from his head to gently caress his cheek.

“You've been working hard.”

“I have.”

“How would you like it if I got you some strawberry shortcake tomorrow as a reward?”

“I'd like that very much,” Ryuji couldn't help but smile. Tomo knew all too easily how to lift his mood. “With extra strawberries.”

“Of course. Anything for the princess.”

Ryuji hummed, not bothering to protest the name.

“I assume you're staying here tonight?”

“You're rooms closer. Too sleepy to move.”

“Are you also too sleepy to change?”

“Yes. I'll just wear one of Tomo's shirts. Is that okay?”

“You must be tired, you usually just take what you want,” Tomohisa chuckled. His thumb moved across Ryuji's cheek. “Go right ahead. Don't worry about getting up tomorrow. I'll take care of things.”

“I don't really want to wake up to stuff burning...”

“I haven't burnt breakfast in awhile.”

“I guess you can't burn cereal.”

“Very funny,” Tomohisa leaned down, pressing his lips on top of his head. Ryuji opened his eyes, feeling drops of water hit his face. “Get some rest, Ryuji.”

Tomohisa started to get up and Ryuji felt a jolt in his chest. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed onto his arm.

“Ryuji?”

Tomohisa turned back to him, surprised. Ryuji flushed a little but managed to push aside his embarrassment.

“You're sleeping here, too, right?”

He couldn't help but ask this, even if he knew the answer. He wanted that reassurance, he wanted to know for sure that Tomo would be next to him after spending all week not really seeing him.

Tomohisa removed his hand and brought it to his lips. “Of course. Where else would I sleep?”

Ryuji watched as he left the room before slipping out of bed to search for something to sleep in. He found a night shirt that he's worn a few times before and changed into that, not bothering to search for the bottoms that went with it. Since it was Tomo's, it was a couple sizes too big and went past his hands but it didn't matter much since he was just using it to sleep in.

He got back into bed, closing his eyes. He could feel himself quickly starting to doze off, his last thoughts filled with how comfortable he was and how comforting Tomo's touch had been.

Just as he was about to fall into a deeper sleep, he heard the sound of the lamp being turned off and felt the weight shift on the bed. Ryuji rolled over,shifting closer to the warmth beside him. He felt Tomo's arms move around him, tucking his head underneath his chin. Ryuji took a deep breath, the smell of Tomo's shampoo stronger than it was before. After everything that's happened this week, falling asleep in his arms was the easiest thing to do.

 


	25. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little snow fic since it's been freezing where I live plus Tokyo got a pretty big snowfall this year~

Every year, Ryuji looked forward to the first snowfall and this year was no exception. Actually, Tomohisa was sure he was more excited than usual because of the amount they got this year.

They had an early job that day so they had to hold off on enjoying any of it, but as soon as they got home to change Ryuji was quick to tug on Tomohisa's arm in a familiar routine.

“Tomo! Come on! Everyone's probably already downstairs by now!”

“Heh, I’m coming, Ryuji.” Ryuji’s excitement was always so contagious and Tomohisa happily went along with whatever Ryuji had planned.

Since everyone had gotten home early, they decided to spend the rest of the day outside. They had a snowman building contest, despite them not being very big. It ended up being a tie when Haruhi slipped and ended up crushing most of them. Some of them made snow angels and Ryuji and Yuta used the chance to tackle Kento and Kazuna over since they were standing off to the side. It ended up leading to a snowball fight as MooNs went to defend their leaders honour while Goshi didn't pass up the chance to mess with Kento's bangs with a well-timed snowball to the face.

At some point, around the when everyone as starting to tire out, Hikaru, Momo, Yuduki, and Akane had disappeared only only to return with water and spray bottles filled with coloured water. Tomohisa was confused as to what they were for until Ryuji explained about painting the snow with them. Grabbing a blue one for Tomohisa and pink for himself, Ryuji helped show him how to make silly doodles in the snow. No ones turned out very perfect but it was to be expected.

Their day finished off with them trying to draw their animals and writing B-PROJECT underneath. It ended up resembling a bunch of children's doodles with the way it all turned out but everyone was still pleased. After taking a photo to share with their fans, they each went back to their rooms to warm up, agreeing to meet up at MooNs later for some hot chocolate.

 

“Ah, I think I've had enough snow to last me for awhile...” Ryuji collapsed on the couch next to Tomohisa, leaning against his side. Tomohisa put down the book he'd been idly reading while Ryuji took his turn in the bath to warm up.

“Feel refreshed now?”

“Very! I didn't realize how cold I was until I got in the water.” Ryuji sighed.

“There's more snow than there was last year.”

“Way more! I think it was still snowing when we came in...” Ryuji leaned forward to try and see out the windows. “Any more and I don't know if we'll be able to make our interview tomorrow.”

“We'll have to get up early to see how things are.”

Ryuji nodded in agreement before standing. Tomohisa watched as he approached the windows. He touched the glass, a small smile on his lips as he peered outside. He'd been smiling ever since they woke this morning and saw just how much it had snowed during the night. It was rare for it to snow this much at once and it hadn't stopped since. The ground was covered in a white blanket and didn't look to be melting any time soon.

“Don't step outside when you're dressed like that.” Tomohisa said.

“I know that!” Ryuji rolled his eyes. He returned back to Tomohisa's side, bringing his legs up on the couch to hold them to his chest. Their apartment was warm enough that Ryuji wore shorts to bed no matter the season but Tomohisa still worried he'd end up catching a cold because of it. “I may like snow but I'm not about to go on the balcony in my pajamas like this.”

Ryuji stretched his arms over his head before turning on the spot so he could lay across Tomohisa's lap.

“Did you have fun today?” Tomohisa started playing with his hair, an automatic reaction whenever Ryuji did this. It was a small thing but he always marveled at how Ryuji’s hair would get wavy once it was damp. He remembered Ryuji mentioning once how his conditioner helps straighten it out a little. He must not have used it tonight though since it stood out more. “Every time I looked at you, you were always laughing.”

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I wish someone got a photo of the look on Kento's face when that snowball him though,” Ryuji's body shook as he laughed. He rolled over so he could look up at Tomohisa and asked, “What about you? You seemed to enjoy yourself.”

“I did. I almost wish the snow wouldn't melt after all that.” He moved his hand so he was touching Ryuji’s cheek, feeling the skin heat up quickly as a blush formed.

“....your hand is cold,” Ryuji murmured but didn't do anything to move away from it.

“Sorry.”

“Hm. I don't mind.” Ryuji closed his eyes and leaned into the touch so Tomohisa continued to move his fingers along his cheek. Though normally pale, it was a lovely shade of red by now. Tomohisa was always surprised at how easily Ryuji would let him touch him but he wouldn't complain. As long as Ryuji was still okay with it, he saw no reason to stop, at least when they were alone.

A comfortable silence fell between them, only interrupted from the low sound of the TV. Tomohisa was beginning to wonder if Ryuji fell asleep and was contemplating waking him up or just forgetting about meeting up with every one again when Ryuji suddenly spoke up.

“I didn’t like snow before. When I was little, I mean.”

“You didn’t?” Tomohisa's eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Not really. I never really had anyone to play with. You know how my family is and I didn’t exactly have a lot of friends to play with. Sometimes the people looking after me would go outside with me but it wasn’t for long since they had other things to take care of...” His eyes opened as he turned his head to the side. “You know what that's like...”

“...yeah.” Tomohisa replied softly. He brushed some stray hair out of Ryuji's face, gathering his thoughts together. He understood what Ryuji meant. Having someone look after you while your parents were busy could only do so much. Having other things to take care of at the same time, it could be discouraging at times realizing how often you had to make do on your own despite having someone so close by yet not being the person you wanted it to be most.

Ryuji sat up suddenly, turning to face him. He shook his head, pushing his hair out of his face again. It seemed to be doing that more often than usual tonight.

“I guess that's why I like it so much now. I never really knew how fun it could be until we met back then. And now I’m able to have fun with so many other people,” Ryuji smiled softly at him. “Thanks, Tomo. For playing with me back then. I'm...I'm really happy we met.”

Tomohisa was silent at first. The memory has become a little blurry over time but he could still remember the bright smile Ryuji wore when they had met. How he had laughed when he pulled him to play with him, overjoyed to have someone to play with. The same joy Tomohisa felt at having someone wanting to play with him. For the both of them, it was the first time they had felt that loneliness begin to finally ease away.

His hands had been so cold but his smile was as warm as the sun, just like it was now. His hair was damp and a little messy and his cheeks flushed. So similar yet so different, Ryuji's presence was something Tomohisa greatly treasured. To hear how happy he was about them meeting that day...

Reaching forward, Tomohisa tucked some hair behind Ryuji's ear before leaning in to gently place a kiss on Ryuji's cheek.

“I'm happy, too. Thank you for letting me stay with you, Ryuji.” He murmured. When he pulled away, Ryuji was starring at him with wide eyes, his blush deeper than it was before. Ryuji ducked his head, muttering something under his breath before jumping up and saying he was going to change before they went to see everyone. Before he turned the corner to where their rooms were, Tomohisa saw him touch his cheek as he broke out into a wide smile that he probably wasn't supposed to see.

 

Outside, the snow was beginning to ease up. By the next day, it was probably start to melt. They would have to wait for another year until it returned again but Tomohisa was more than happy to endure it just to see how happy it made his most important person.

 


	26. Sweet Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late valentines short!!   
>  This has slight spoilers for the story that comes with Ryuji's Valentines card "A Special Thing" 
> 
> Also did you see the colouring on the [Kitakore Nendos? ](https://twitter.com/orangerouge_pr/status/965019783891701760) ? They're so cute!!
> 
> Updates will slow down for awhile for now so I can edit some past works and can get a head start on some other stuff. Thank you for your patience!!

 

 

The first time Tomohisa ever gave Ryuji a Valentines gift was when they were in Bambi.

He hadn't been expecting to get anything that year. He didn't really have friends who were girls except for a few he got along with from modeling but he didn't see them much anymore. His mother had started taking bigger roles again for her acting and his sister long moved out so he knew not to expect any from his family.

He listened as some of the other boys talked about what they were getting, or at least hoping to get. Ryuji wasn't sure he understood the hype of getting sweets from a girl for Valentines Day but he did understand how it would make a person happy to receive something, especially if it was from the person they liked. Tomohisa seemed amused by Ryuji's slight confusion but didn't tease him too much over it.

He wasn't expecting anything so he'd been surprised when Tomohisa presented him with cookies with a chocolate filling (courtesy of his family's pastry chef) after lessons were done for the day.

 

“ _But...why?”_

“ _Because it's Valentine's Day and I wanted to give Ryuji something special. Isn't it normal to give this stuff to people you care about today?”_

 

He said it so easily, like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. Ryuji vaguely remembered being ask what kinds a chocolate he like (sweet, bitter, dark or white) but he didn't realize it would be for this. He'd been so surprised he couldn't help but flush deeply and accept it with a shy smile.

After that, they took turns on who would give chocolate each year, leaving the other to find a return gift for White Day. It was fun and it carried on to when they moved in together.

By then, Ryuji had a deep appreciation for the day. Not just because he looked forward to whatever Tomohisa would give him that year, but also he just loved all the different kinds of sweets that would come out. It was a good time to try new and limited things and he went out as much as possible during this time to get it all. February was the only time he'd forget about his Chupa Chups that he adored so much, all his focus turning to this.

But as much as he loved it all, Ryuji didn't tell anyone what his favourites were. Not in interviews and not his to friends. While he was able to have his Chupa Chups one after another daily and have other sweets several times a week, this was the one thing he didn't want to indulge in on a regular basis. He knew people would spoil it him too much with it if he spoke about it. Too much of a good thing wasn't always the best thing. Besides, it was a nice treat for him to have something a little bitter but with still with a sweetness that he could enjoy it.

He never told anyone, yet a year after they moved in together, Tomohisa had surprised him with a box of the very chocolates he loved so much.

 

“It's your favourite, isn't it.” He asked yet it sounded like he already knew the answer with full confidence. Ryuji starred at the box in his hands with wide eyes before looking up at his partner with a suspicious look.

“....how did you know?”

Tomohisa seemed amused by his reaction and laughed.

“You're expressions give it away. You don't get it often but you always seem to get more excited than usual when you come across it.” His smile softened as he added, “You've been down a lot lately. So I looked around for the brand you like so much hoping it would cheer you up a bit. It's hard to come by around this time of year but I was eventually able to find it.”

Ryuji starred. For a moment, he was completely speechless.

Tomo noticed that? But when he could have...

His breath caught in his throat as he heart began to race, a dull but not exactly unpleasant ache forming in his chest.

“Thanks...thank you, Tomo,” Ryuji could feel his cheeks burn. He didn't realize Tomohisa noticed these kinds of things. Sure, he always found himself watching his friend and occasionally find him already looking at him in returns, but it never occurred to him that Tomohisa might be watching him just as much. The thought made Ryuji break out into a wide smile.

 

He felt like gained another appreciation for Valentine's Day. Fully and finally understanding the thoughts and feeling that went behind the gifts that were given. He really couldn't wait for White Day so he can show Tomo just how much this meant to him.

 


	27. A Simple Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple in comparison, but he could never get used to the things Ryuji did for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days late, but couldn't let Tomo's birthday go by without writing something quick for him~

“....it's getting embarrassing the way you keep starring like that.”

It took a moment for Tomohisa to process he was being spoken to. He'd been sitting at the island, observing as Ryuji prepared dinner. He didn't realize how intently he'd been watching him until Ryuji looked over his shoulder at him, a light blush settling across his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Tomohisa smiled. “I'm just happy to see you.”

He'd spoken honestly so he was confused when Ryuji frowned. He turned away to lower the heat on the stove top and covering the pot with a lid. Tomohisa watched him curiously as he walked around the island to stand in front of him, taking his hand with a look that was almost concerned.

“Hey, you know I wasn't mad at you or anything, right?” Ryuji watched him closely, though Tomohisa wasn't sure what he was looking for. “That's not why I went over to Yuta's. I mean, sure I was annoyed but I wasn't angry with you.”

Ah, that. Ryuji thought he was upset about what happened yesterday.

“I know. You just wanted to give me some space.” Tomohisa squeezed his hand. He knew he worried Ryuji when he came back from working on the drama exhausted and a little out of it. Even worse, he tried to keep it from him because he wanted to avoid worrying him in the first place. Ryuji tried confronting him on it but in the end, Ryuji stayed at Yuta's for the night. Part of Tomohisa felt guilty over Ryuji leaving like he did but he was also grateful for it. Having the place to himself allowed him to concentrate better, let him think over what he was doing wrong and needed to improve on.

More importantly, though, it made him more aware of how much he didn't want to disappoint Ryuji as his partner. How badly he wanted to do well in this role for Kitakore as much as himself. He wanted make Ryuji proud and not have to make him worry like he did and do whatever it took to do better so they can be equals.

“Sorry I made you worry, Ryuji.”

“You always make me worry,” Ryuji huffed. “Seriously, I know how you get once you're into a role but you can at least talk to me more about it instead of hiding it like that. Next time I won't give you space and complain at you until you open up to me more.”

“Hehe, understood,” Tomohisa pulled him closer so he can place his hands on his hips and press their foreheads together. Since he was sitting, their heights were closer together. “Sorry, I'll keep trying to do better with that.”

“That's all I ask,” Ryuji smiled softly before grinned widely. “Okay, no more apologizing. Today's your birthday so this night is about you. I rented that movie you wanted to see so after we eat, I'll make some popcorn later and we can watch it together. Oh, and I may or may not have gotten the matching bowl to go with that cup I got you~”

A warm feeling filled Tomohisa's chest. It was simple in comparison to what he grew up with, and they'd already been living together for a few years now, but he could never get used to the things Ryuji did for him. Somehow, he made a normal date night seem like the best thing he could give him.

Without thinking, he pulled his dearest person into a hug, tightly holding onto him. He could feel Ryuji's surprise at the sudden embrace but he returned it all the same.

“You're always going to be my favourite gift, Ryuji.” Tomohisa murmured against his hair. Ryuji laughed in response, reaching up to pat him on the head.

“How bold, assuming I'm part of your presents tonight,” He pulled away with a teasing grin. “But if you help me finish up with dinner, I might be able to add one more thing to the night. Since it _is_ your birthday and all.”

“Just one?”

Ryuji eyes sparkled playfully before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He returned to check on things, telling Tomohisa to go wash up before cutting up some vegetables for him. Tomohisa was more than happy to obey, grateful to be able to spend the rest of the night together.

 


	28. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But if Tomo wanted to tease him, then two could play at that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this counts as an M rating since it's vague and pretty short but here's a heads up just in case!

Ryuji turned his head, pressing his face into the pillow as he tried to control his breathing. His heart raced at the blunt nails dragging down his sides, his leg twitching from the teeth lightly nipping at his thigh.

“T-Tomo....” he hated it when he teased him like this. “Stop...being mean...”

Hot breath hit his hip as Tomohisa let out an amused huff.

“How am I being mean? You said to touch you.”

“You know that’s not what I meant!” Ryuji scowled. This just seemed to amuse him even more.

“Oh? Why not tell me what you meant then?” Ryuji shivered as Tomohisa moved up and spoke right by his ear. “Where should I touch you, Ryuji?”

He didn't know if he hated or loved how easily Tomohisa effected him. It was an strange mix of the two in these moments together and it always left him on edge. Worst of all, the other knew it.

“M-Mean...”

“Or you could show me...” Ryuji’s breath caught as he was suddenly pulled up. By the time he realized what had happened, he was now the one looking down and straddling the Tomohisa's waist.

His hair was in a disarray from when Ryuji was tugging at it earlier. There were some marks along his collarbone, though not nearly as many as Ryuji knew were on his own. Hands moved along his bare thighs, just light enough to tickle and make Ryuji start to crave the attention he was getting there earlier.

And judging from the teasing gaze he was receiving, that was the intention.

“....you’re horrible.” During times like this, it was hard to believe that this person was considered princely and a gentleman. During times like this, when it was just them and it's been so long since they've been able to just take their time with each other, Tomohisa’s mean streak sometimes came out and Ryuji would be lying if he said the contrast didn’t send a thrill through him.

But if Tomo wanted to tease him, then two could play at that game.

“...fine,” Ryuji took his hand and kissed along his palm before biting at the flesh by his thumb. “Fine. But that means you’re no longer allowed to do any touching. Not until I say so.”

Tomohisa’s free hand twitched from its spot on Ryuji’s hip.

“Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?” He sounded amused and Ryuji grinned right back.

 

Tomo had his fun and now it was time for payback.

 

 


	29. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reached out, pressing his hand against Tomohisa's chest. His heartbeat felt steady and his skin was slightly cooler than usual. So different from last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from the last chapter
> 
> Rating: T

One of the first things Ryuji became aware of as he awoke was the heavy feeling in his waist. His limbs were a little sore but it wasn't overbearing. Just enough to leave a reminder of the night before.

The other thing he noticed was the touch trailing lightly across his bare back. The irritation that had been building up was slowly starting to ease away when the hand started to press against his lower back, easing some of the tension he felt there.

Releasing a sigh, he rolled over onto his side and blinked until he was able to focus on the person sitting next to him.

"Good morning." Tomohisa smiled softly.

"Morning..." Ryuji stretched out. "What time is it?"

"I think just after 9?"

Ryuji gave him a flat look. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head with a huff.

"Day off. Going back to sleep."

He heard Tomohisa's laugh at his reaction before he tugged the blanket away. Ryuji let out an annoyed sound. He never took well to being woken up before a certain time on their days off and made his displeasure clear when he glared up at Tomohisa. In response, he just got another laugh.

"I'm kidding. It's just after 11. Looks like we both slept in today."

That was better but Ryuji could have easily slept for at least another hour. Still could, actually. He was starting to wonder what that chances were of being able to fall asleep when Tomohisa lightly touched tugged at his hair to get his attention.

"How's your body?"

Ryuji's face burned at the question. Pressing his face into the pillow, his voice came out muffled as he replied, "Sore but...it's okay."

"That's good," he felt Tomohisa lean over him, kissing the top of his head. "We did get a little carried away last night."

Ryuji turned his head so he could get a better look at him. He took in the slight red marks that traveled down Tomohisa's chest and stomach, the lines that were just noticeable around his shoulders and no doubt continuing down his back. Even his bedhead looked worse than usual.

Ryuji pressed his face back into the pillow, this time trying to hide his grin. He couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction knowing he was the one to give the prince such an appearance.

He wondered how his own was like in comparison.

"Ryuji?"

Ryuji looked over and sat up. He reached out, pressing his hand against Tomohisa's chest. His heartbeat felt steady and his skin was slightly cooler than usual. So different from last night.

"I guess we did get a little carried away."

Tomohisa chuckled and took his hand, pressing his lips against his fingers.

"Its been awhile since we’ve had time to ourselves like this. Though we will be in trouble if we get a last minute shoot booked.”

Ryuji tried not to think of that. Worst case scenario, he’d have to ask Kento to help cover up some spots and after last time, he didn’t think he could endure all the teasing that came with it.

“Don’t jinx it,” he muttered, dreading the thought. A hand was suddenly under his chin, tilting his head up so Tomohisa could kiss him.

“Good morning, Ryuji,” he murmured against his lips.

“....you already said that.”

“I know. I just wanted to say it again.”

“Hn....Good morning....” Ryuji sighed. He brought up a hand to tug lightly at the others hair. “I’m still mad at you for waking me up though.”

“Sorry,” He could feel Tomohisa's smile. He caressed his cheek down to his neck, his thumb lightly brush his earlobe making Ryuji sigh softly.

“As nice as this is...” Ryuji murmured against his lips. “No farther. I really am sore.”

“I’ll be gentle?”

“Like I believe that after last night.”

Tomohisa laughed and kissed him on the cheek before moving off the bed to look for his pajama bottoms.

“Would some pancakes make you feel better?”

“Maybe. Only if there’s strawberries and cream to go with it.”

“Like you ever let us go without either.”

After leaning down for one last kiss, Tomohisa left the room. Once he was gone, Ryuji fell back on the bed. He pulled one of the pillows to his chest, hugging it as he closed his eyes. He figured he could get at least another ten minutes of rest before Tomohisa came back asking him for some kind of help.

 


	30. Lip Gloss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet for Kiss Day~

Tomohisa had been sitting on the couch while reading so he didn't notice the person approaching him from behind until there was a hand under his chin, tilting his head back. He had time to take in Ryuji before realizing he was being kissed. It was over just as quickly as it started, Ryuji pulling away before Tomohisa could respond.

Turning so he could face him, he saw Ryuji was leaning on his arms against the back of the couch, clearly waiting for some kind of response.

"Well?"

Tomohisa titled his head to the side, wondering what he was waiting for.

"That's rare. You're not normally so affectionate like this."

"That's what you have to say..." Ryuji muttered. He looked away, pouting. "Maybe I'll just stop kissing you all together then if you think I'm that fickle."

"That's not what I meant," Tomohisa laughed and placed his book off to the side. While he really did think of Ryuji as a cat when it came to being forward about these things, it was best not to push it. "I was just surprised."

"Hmm..." Ryuji frowned at him before letting out a sigh. "Well, it would be a lie to say I didn't have a motive in the first place."

"Oh?"

Ryuji pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Tomohisa. It took a couple seconds for him to realize what he was looking at. It was shaped like a piece of candy, the sides of the would-be wrapper almost transparent while the middle part was a bright red. Across it was a familiar name and it finally clicked was he was looking at.

"We've worked with this brand before."

"Yup! They're coming out with new containers for their lip gloss since they’re releasing a new kind. They sent over a sample in case we were still interested in working with them again."

"I see," Tomohisa turned over the lip gloss in his hand. Now that he was paying attention, he noticed the reddish shine on Ryuji's lips when he looked back up. "And you wanted to test it out, did you?"

"A little," Ryuji smile held a hint of mischief. "We weren't together yet when we first tried it. I don't feel like repeating the cupcake thing again so I figured I'd make the first move this time."

"I thought you liked those cupcakes?"

"The cupcakes I liked. The shameplay I could have done without." Ryuji replied flatly. He reached for Tomohisa again, moving his finger across his lips. "Hm. Looks like it really didn't get on you."

"So it would seem." Before Ryuji withdrew his hand, Tomohisa caught him and pressed his lips against his wrist. "Maybe you should try again to make sure?"

"Maybe," Ryuji grinned. He braced his hands on the back of the couch before hoping over it and quickly moving onto Tomohisa's lap. "But first I want to see how this looks on you~"

"Ryuji-!"

"Hold still!"

It was like deja vu the way Ryuji easily managed to dodged his hands even at this distance and take him off guard enough to apply a quick swipe of lip gloss across Tomohisa's lips, all done with a sly grin and playful laughter.

"Honestly..." Tomohisa sighed. "This was your real goal, wasn't it?"

"A little," Ryuji admitted. He pressed his finger against Tomohisa's lips and frowned. "There isn't much of a difference again. How boring. But I suppose I expected that."

"Satisfied now?"

"Not yet." Ryuji's smile slowly returned. "You said we should try again, didn't you?"

"...so I did," Tomohisa placed a hand on Ryuji's hip, the other moving to the back of his neck.

They had to make sure it really worked after all.

 


	31. The Joy You Bring Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could still clearly see the devastated look Ryuji had gotten when they got the news on what happened. 
> 
> Tomohisa never wanted to see that look again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first anniversary to Muteki Dangerous!! A small fic to celebrate it~
> 
> I can't believe it's already been a year since we've finally gotten the game and so much wonderful TomoRyu stuff from it~
> 
> Some spoilers from Tomo's "INVINCIBLE LIVE" card!

“Today's live was the best. It was the result of everyone working hard together...but for me, because Tomo was there...”

“Ryuji...”

He could have kissed him then and there. Ryuji was glancing away, his cheeks were a little flushed, partly from just being on stage and partly from what he was saying. Eyeliner was slightly smeared in the corner of his eyes, his hair a little frizzy from all the dancing they'd been doing.

And when he looked back up at him, Tomohisa swore he was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

He wondered if his thoughts were clear on his face because Ryuji's blush suddenly deepened and it was only when he moved back that Tomohisa realized how close they had gotten. If Ryuji hadn't brought up that they still needed to change into their encore shirts (he still couldn't get over that Ryuji made special ones just for Kitakore), he would have forgotten they had a show to finish. He even forgot Tsubasa was in the room until she let out a small laugh and excused herself, saying she had to go make sure the others were getting ready.

They were alone now but the moment had passed. Still, before they left to meet with the others, Tomohisa couldn't stop himself from pulling Ryuji into a hug and saying quietly, “I'm proud to have you as my partner, Ryuji.”

“...that's my line.” Ryuji returned the embrace just as tightly. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other before leaving to join they're friends for their final performance of the night.

Tomohisa would be lying if he said he didn't struggle to keep from watching Ryuji most of the time on stage. He was laughing and grinning widely, frequently waving and calling out to the audience. He was easily coaxed into doing silly moves with Yuta and Haruhi, even dragging Kazuna over to do it with them at one point. He was carefree and the joy was clear in his expression as they wrapped things up. He even jumped onto Goshi's back just to get reaction out of him as they bid their farewells to everyone watching them.

Ryuji was absolutely radiant through out the night and Tomohisa was fully entranced by it.

 

* * *

 

 

When everything was over, they had to hurry home with the others to drop off some stuff and change. The company was having a private After Party for their artists so they didn't have very much time before needing to leave again.

Tomohisa had been debating with Ryuji on who would be most likely to try to sneak one of the drinks this time while there when Ryuji suddenly turned around as soon as the door clicked shut behind them, cutting him off as he put his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Tomohisa was caught off guard, stumbling back against the door but recovered soon enough. His hands resting on Ryuji's lower back, he pulled him closer as he returned the kiss. Ryuji hummed, sounding more like a laugh than anything else. His lips tasted sweet and his touch gentle. It felt as if Ryuji were trying to fill him with pure affection that left Tomohisa feeling as though he'd been laying in the sun each time their lips touched.

“...what was that for?” Tomohisa asked, smiling softly when they broke apart.

“A way to say thank you.”

“I thought those special encore shirts was the thank you? Not that I'm complaining about the kiss.”

“Well, I wanted to thank you again,” Ryuji moved his hands so they were resting on Tomohisa's chest. “I don't...I don't know if I could have done the LIVE as well as I did tonight if it weren't for you...”

“Ryuji...” Tomohisa held him a bit tighter. “You shouldn't doubt yourself like that.”

“I'm not,” Ryuji said quietly, pressing his head against his chest. “I'm not doubting myself, I just...when I heard there was a mess up with the order, that there weren't enough penlights and we wouldn't be able to get the rest in time...I was so frustrated. I was so angry. And disappointed...sad...it was too much and I felt like I let everyone down. That I let the fans down.”

“None of it was your fault though?”

“I know that but it still felt like it! Everything being outside my control just made it even more frustrating! Even if we had all the other goods, it didn't matter if we didn't have the lights...the idea Kazu and the others came up with helped a lot but it wasn't the same. I felt so helpless...almost like I couldn't breathe right at one point. I just...didn't know what to do with myself. I hated it.”

Tomohisa knew what he meant. He could still clearly see the devastated look Ryuji had gotten when they got the news on what happened. After all the hard work he put into his designs, coming up with multiple drafts only to toss them away before finally settling on ideas he was satisfied with...the one thing he was most proud of were the penlights and to have that suddenly be taken away from him...

 

Tomohisa never wanted to see that look again.

 

That's why he offered to try to fix it. To find a way to get the rest of the penlights in time. He knew it would be next to impossible to find a vendor willing to help with such short notice but he had to try. Ryuji put so much heart into what he did, Tomohisa couldn't let it go to waste.

He wouldn't let this end with Ryuji being heartbroken.

“...but even when I was feeling like that and got difficult, you kept reassuring me that it would be okay,” Ryuji suddenly continued. “I knew I could rely on you. I know it wasn't as easy as you made it out to be and I know you won't tell me the full story on how you got them. But even if you couldn't get those penlights, I knew you'd come up with something to make it okay again.”

“I'm glad I could meet your expectations. I'd do anything for you.” Tomohisa smiled. He was confused when Ryuji frowned in response and hit his chest.

“I'm being serious here!”

Ah. He still thinks he's joking.

“So am I,” He took Ryuji's hand, adjusting his hold so they fingers were laced together. “I hate seeing you in distress. If you're not happy, Ryuji, I can't rest until you're okay again. Maybe it's my ego, but if I can make sure you'll be okay and can smile again, I'll do anything it takes. You're right, maybe it wasn't as easy I said but it was all worth it to see your surprised face light up like that. All I ever want is to make sure you're happy.”

It had gotten frustrating talking to vendor after vendor, repeating the same thing several times over. Even though Tomohisa knew he was the one asking for an unreasonable request in such a short time frame, even though he knew it was next to impossible, his patience had been close to hitting it's limit. The only way he was able to keep it together was the hope of making Ryuji's happy again. Of making their friends happy seeing those lights out they all adored so much to see in the crowd.

“Tomo...” Ryuji's eyes sparkled. The way they always did when he was trying not to cry. He hid his face against his chest, pulling his hand free so he can wrap his arms around Tomohisa's waist. “Thank you. Thank you for being my partner. For keeping your word. For being there for me...”

“I'll always be there for you, Ryuji,” Tomohisa kissed the top of his head. “I know I can't do everything, but I'll always try to do what I can for you.”

“I know you will...I know I can always rely on Tomo,” Ryuji smiled before giving him a searching look. “You're happy with how tonight turned out too, right? It doesn't count if you're trying to make me happy while you're miserable doing it.”

“I'm the farthest thing from miserable right now. I wouldn't know where to begin to express how happy I am right now!” Tomohisa laughed. “Especially having those shirts you made for us. They're almost like matching couple shirts, don't you think? Since they were different from the others?”

“Urg, don't say that...” Ryuji groaned. “I'll never do it again. Too embarrassing now...”

“Hehe, I like it though. It's cute,” Tomohisa tightened his hold on Ryuji one last time before releasing him. “Come on, we still need to shower and get ready for the party.”

“...is that an invitation?”

“Maybe.”

Ryuji starred up at him, eyebrow raised before turning around. It took Tomohisa a moment to realize he was headed for the bathroom.

“Well, we are short on time,” Ryuji looked over his shoulder, a wicked glint in his eye as his lips curled up into a playful smirk. “But if you elbow me in the head again I'm shoving you out, and then you can just go to the party with shampoo still in your hair.”

Tomohisa couldn't tell if he was joking or if it was a real threat. Still, though, he couldn't stop himself from laughing as he followed behind with Ryuji's soft giggles flowing back to him. Even after all the music they had been surrounded by the last few hours, it was still the best sound Tomohisa had heard all night.

 

 

 


	32. Before We Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated this tight feeling in his chest. Normally it was so easy for them to come to an understanding without saying anything or even close to this much. It was something Ryuji knew they took for granted way too often though. As hard as it was for him and as awkward as it sometimes got, he disliked going on like nothing happened even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Kitakore game story [Present ](http://bprogame.tumblr.com/post/172879123768/story-8-translation-kitakorepresent) since I wanted to explore some parts of their relationship more.

The sound of water splashing echoed in the room. Ryuji kicked his leg up slightly, just enough to send some water over the edge of the tub. He sunk down, flicking his hand at the bubbles in front of him and let out a sigh. It wasn't often that he would have a bubble bath like this and he had hoped it would help relax him but that didn't seem to be the case. He just couldn't get rid of the anxious feeling in his chest.

Ryuji knew the reason why. After they got back from the recording they did for the shopping variety program, him and Tomohisa got into...well, it wasn't an argument. But it was still a disagreement. Ryuji didn't want to hurt his friends feelings asking what he did, but he could tell he still did.

He really didn't mind Tomohisa getting him things. He was even flattered sometimes, especially when he got something that showed he does pay attention to what he says.

Unfortunately though, Tomohisa could get a little carried away, like he did after the recording and Ryuji knew he'd have to put his foot down. He knew it was how Tomohisa showed his affections and that he cared for the people around him, but he also had to learn to do things in moderation.

Still, Ryuji wondered if he let his personal feelings get in the way of the point he wanted to get across.

With one last sigh, he finally got out of the tub.

 

* * *

 

He heard Tomohisa come home awhile ago and wondered if he was still awake. Ryuji really hoped he was. He didn't think he'd be able to get much sleep if he had to wait until tomorrow to talk with him.

Yet part of him hesitated before knocking on his partners door. What if he was asleep? Ryuji wasn't sure he could muster up the courage to do this later if he had to wait. Tomohisa's light was still on so that was a good sign...

After taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door before opening it.

“Tomo? You still up?”

Ryuji scanned the room, his eyes going from the empty chair in the corner of the room to the form laying on the bed and facing away from him. Next to him was a novel with a bookmark sticking out of it. Ryuji felt something in him drop. It looked like he fell asleep after all.

Trying to smother the disappointment, Ryuji walked over to turn the lamp on the nightstand off.

“...Ryuji?”

“Wah!”

Startled, Ryuji quickly turned to face the bed to see Tomohisa laying on his back and starring up at him.

“You...! If you're up then say something! Seriously, don't scare me like that....” Ryuji put his hand on his chest, feeling his heart racing.

“Sorry. I was dozing off and wasn't sure I actually heard you,” Tomohisa gave a small smile. “Did you need something?”

“Uh...yeah, kinda...” Ryuji moved onto the bed, crawling over so he was closer to Tomohisa. Seriously, why did he have to have such a big bed? Once he was settled next to him, he couldn't help but fiddle with the blanket. “I wanted to talk about earlier. About when we got back from filming.”

Tomohisa looked confused for a moment before realizing what Ryuji meant.

“Ah, that. You don't have to worry, I understand. I'll make sure to cut back and ask from now on if you want something.” He smiled in what should have been a reassuring way but it just left Ryuji feeling guilty. He hated that smile. The one that was always hard to understand. The one usually appeared for work...

“Don't do that. I know I hurt your feelings with what I said.” Ryuji frowned.

“....it was something I had to hear. You shouldn't worry about it.” Tomohisa's expression fell to a more neutral look.

“Still, I could have been...less blunt about it,” Ryuji ran a hand through his hair. “It's not...it's not that I don't appreciate the things you get me. I like that you think about me with these things but you need to learn to do things in moderation. Just because you can afford it doesn't mean you have to go overboard like today when we go out.”

“...I just like being able to take care of you.” Tomohisa said softly. “I want to make sure you have everything you want without any trouble.”

“....I know that,” Ryuji's gaze softened. He moved the book aside and laid down beside him so that they were at eye level. “I realize you want to take care of me. I'm happy that you do but as I said, things in moderation are just as good. Just because I want something doesn't always mean I need it right away or at all for that matter.”

“I didn't mean to make you mad with this.”

“I'm not mad. Maybe I was a little irritated earlier...but I take on some blame for not cutting you off sooner when I know how you get. I could have been nicer about it, too, ” Ryuji shifted forward until he could press their foreheads together. “Things here and there are fine, Tomo. Like with Tsubasa. She was really happy about the key case you got her.”

Almost instantly, Tomohisa's eyes lit up.

“She was?”

“Yup! She was surprised and a little flustered, but she was really grateful. She wants to thank you in person tomorrow before work.”

“I'm glad she liked it.” Finally, Tomohisa smiled sincerely, which Ryuji was relieved for. He hated seeing his partner like this, especially when he was the reason for it.

However, Tomohisa still had a bit of that kicked puppy look. Ryuji was pretty sure he knew the other reason for this look, but he didn't know how to bring it up without being insensitive about it. Something probably happened when he went to see Kazuna. Whatever it was, big or small, Ryuji would try to stay out of it unless Tomohisa wanted to talk about it. For now, he could only do what he was able to and hope that would be enough for now.

Reaching over, Ryuji brushed back some of Tomohisa's hair that was starting to fall over his eyes.

“I'm happy you care so much. I know this is how you show it and I'm happy you want to do things for the people around you,” He paused, trying to figure out what to say next. How to say it. “I don't mean for you to stop completely. It's just who you are. Just...slow down. All at once like today is...pretty overwhelming.”

Tomohisa nodded slowly, taking in his words. He took Ryuji's hand, squeezing it softly before holding it between them.

“Did you have fun today at least?”

“...I did,” At least this much he could easily admit. “I didn't realize you were actually listening to me when I was ranting about not having enough room left in my jewelry box. I figured you were just humouring me back then while thinking of something else.”

“I always listen to you when you talk. I like hearing about your day.”

That wasn't exactly true. Ryuji could think of a couple examples that easily preoccupies his partners thoughts, sometimes drowning out the things around him, but he remained silent on that. It wasn't worth getting into at the moment.

He hated this tight feeling in his chest. Normally it was so easy for them to come to an understanding without saying anything or even close to this much. It was something Ryuji knew they took for granted way too often though. As hard as it was for him and as awkward as it sometimes got, he disliked going on like nothing happened even more. That's why he came here to talk. It made him feel uneasy but he didn't want to avoid it either.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Tomohisa touch his cheek, this time brushing _his_ hair back while looking concerned. Ryuji wondered what his expression was to receive such a look.

“What are you thinking about?”

“...how it somehow feels like we fell out of rhythm?” Ryuji gave a strained laugh. He didn't know what else to do in the situation. “Everything just feels...off tonight.”

“We can't always be on the same page for things,” Tomohisa's own smile was a little troubled. “But it gives us a good chance to talk like this, though I can't say I like the feeling much.”

“You don't like talking with me that much?” Ryuji tried to joke. Tomohisa frowned in return.

“Don't be cute, Ryuji.”

“...sorry,” Ryuji looked away. “I don't like the feeling either. I don't like talking about this type of thing. It's too hard.”

“So why did you want to talk?”

“Because I hate the thought of going to bed after the way the day ended,” Ryuji looked back up. “I really do appreciate what you do for me and I wasn't mad at you. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings earlier. You don't need to stop, just...not so much at once. That's all I'm asking.”

“...I understand.” Tomohisa paused. “There is something I'm concerned about though.”

“What's that?”

“About what you said before...”

“Hm? What part?”

“About not having to worry about you anymore...” Ah. That. Ryuij almost forgot about it. He stayed quiet, waiting for Tomohisa to continue. “I know things are different from when we were in Bambi together. I understand that. But I'm always going to worry about you a little, even if you don't want me to.”

“It's not that I don't want you to worry about me...” Ryuji shifted uncomfortably.

“Then what is it?”

Tomohisa was watching him closely. Ryuji wasn't sure how to go about this. He wasn't good at expressing himself sincerely, not face to face like this. He sat up, trying to get his thoughts in order.

“...sometimes, I wonder if you still see me as that little kid who needs protection. I know a lot happened back when we were training and even before we ever thought about becoming Idols. But things have changed since then. I'm older now. I'm stronger than I was back then and I know how to handle things better even if I...I still have a hard time with certain things. I'm grateful that you support me and helped me through a lot of it, that you still help me through it but I don't like you thinking I'm so helpless that I always need you to watch over me all the time just out of some kind of pity for me.”

“...I see,” Tomohisa fell silent for a moment. “I won't apologize for being protective. But I am sorry for making you think that I thought you couldn't handle things. I know you can look after yourself. I've seen just how strong you are and admire you for how well you handle things, but I still worry...” He paused, gathering his thoughts. Then he sat up also and brought Ryuji's hand to his lips, and spoke as though making a vow. “But I'll...work on being more considerate. The last thing I want is to make you feel uneasy like that. You're one of the strongest people I know, Ryuji. And I don't want you to feel less than what you are.”

“...Thank you,” Ryuji had to put all his willpower into suppressing the blush that threatened to appear and even then he was sure he failed.

“So...are we good now...?” he asked uncertainly. Tomohisa smiled.

“Yeah, we're good. We always are, Ryuji,” He squeezed his hand. “Falling out of rhythm won't change that.”

It sounded a little too easy when Tomohisa said it but Ryuji found he didn't mind it much. Maybe it wasn't so bad, taking the time to talk these things out. To get back on the same page with each other. Ryuji was sure he'll still struggle and stumble with these things. But being able to smile a little easier again with Tomohisa made the trade off worth it.

 


End file.
